Summer ends, A new Drama begins
by HaiEmma
Summary: FAVOURITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE! This story would be awkward if you didn't know their ages... I guess. So yea... Hope you like it. I do not own anything except the plot :P I dont think anyone owns this on this site anyway so... :P The Season 1 Finale ends on New years so read it fast to catch up! Season 2 will be put here:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

One day I was running away from that pink hedgehog, Amy. In know shes had a crush on me for a while, its just awkward for me so I just run away. "SONIC!" She yelled. I smirked a bit. I dont know if I like her or not.

She just never gives up. Then I just remembered, I have to go meet Tails at the meadow to help test out his plane. I start running my fastest leaving Amy in the dust. When I look back I see her there standing, it looked sad and lonely. I felt bad but kept running to forget about it. I zoom like lighting, faster then the speed of sound through the woods.

Its about 5:00 PM. It was already getting dark. When I finally got there Tails was not out here with the plane. I walk closer towards it, examining it. I touch it with my hand. When my hand reaches theres laughing and the door banging.

It was Tails, Knuckles, and Cream. They were outside.

"Sonic, you were suppose to be here an hour ago!" Tails yells at me.

"Sorry, Amy was chasing me" I reply.

"Really? Again?" Knuckles asks. "How long has she had this crush obsession on you? Why cant she like Shadow or something." He continues.

"Because I think Shadow would rape her..." Cream mumbles. I cant believe she actually said that. It felt unnatural when she saids stuff like that, but kind of funny. We all burst out laughing uncontrollably at what she said.

The clouds got dark. Thunder rumbled Softly. "So why are you all here?" I ask.

"Well waiting for you" Tails saids back with attitude.

"Sorry...geez..." I mumble. I feel a rain drop on my head. I look up and it starts pouring. "Im off!" I say while running when they walk inside. Lightning comes in, then I decide I should join them. When I get there i sneak inside, they don't notice me until I sit on the couch.

* * *

"Oh, look who joined us." Knuckles saids while giving me a glare.

"So looks like you guys are spending the night here then!" Tails saids excitedly.

"Like a sleep over?" Cream asks.

"Yea, that might be fun." Knuckles saids.

"Sleep overs is for pansies." I tease him. "Whatever, I wanna watch A movie." Cream saids. Then theres a scream from outside.

"HUNGER GAMES!" Someone yells. "NO TWILIGHT!" Another voice yells. Then I notice its Knuckles and Tails arguing. I grin a bit.

"OH REALLY? TWILIGHT TEACHES YOU NOT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLFS!" Tails saids to Knuckles.

"AND HUNGER GAMES TEACHES KIDS TO KILL OTHER KIDS!" He makes a comeback.

"SHUT UP!" Cream yells. "Lets just watch-" She gets interrupted by Sonic. "I say we watch My little pony!" He yells.

Theres a long silence for about 20 seconds. "Your a brony?" Knuckles asks. "Nooooooo..." I say.

The group argues for half a hour, with Cream and Chaos in the corner. The fighting calms down. Everyone looks so tired, like their drunk. When they all fall asleep Creams mom and Tails mother comes in the room quietly. "Aww look at them" Creams mother gushes. "Its like they are kids again" She continues.

Creams mother goes to sonic with a blue blanket. She softly wipes the drool in on his chin. "They are too old for that..." Tails mother comments.

"I know I miss the old days when they were cute not dressing up as teenagers..." She jokes.

* * *

**In the morning...**

Tails wakes up yawning, then he notices cream sleeping beside him on the floor. "Shes kinda cute when shes sleeping..." He thinks. He sees her shiver in her sleep, shes by the air vent, so he covers her in a warm blanket. He sighs Loudly then he meant too. Cream is about to wake up, then Tails quickly shifts his spot to the couch acting like he just got up too.

Cream yawns silently, and looks around, then she sees Tails getting up too. She glances at Sonic and Knuckles passed out. Tails walks towards her helping her up from the floor.

"Wanna go to the mall while they're asleep for breakfast?" He offers.

"Sure." She replies happily. Cream needs to take a stop at home first to change her clothes. Tails drives her to her house and she goes inside.

When she gets inside she rushes up to her bedroom to change. She slips on her casual orange dress. She looks in the full body mirror and decides to wear something else. She searches her closet quickly thinking bout what Tails would think.

She finds a white ruffle sundress. "Perfect!" She exclaims out loud by accident. She slips it on. She grabs a matching purse and goes downstairs. No one is home right now so she gets the keys out if her bag and locks the door.

* * *

When she gets outside she scurries to the car. "Nice dress" Tails compliments. "Thanks" She saids and smiles. Tails starts the car and pulls out of the drive way slowly. He jsut got a text in his cell phone.

"Cream can you get that for me?" He asks her. She searches for the phone. Theres a text from Amy. "Amy texted you." Cream informed. "She saids; Can you pick me up I heard you were going to the mall." "How does she know that?!" Tails asks. Cream texts her back what Tails saids.

When they get ti Amy's house shes already waiting on the deck and didn't even text back. Shes runs towards the car and opens the door to the back.

"So um... How did you know we were going to the mall?" Cream asks.

"Sonic and Knuckles told me you guys were going to the mall to eat breakfast on a date." She answers.

"So they must have been awake when we were talking, they are probably playing my video games" Tails saids. "Even if we were dating why would you interrupt our date?" He asks.

"I don't know... I wanted to give you counselling if you needed it..." She mumbled.

"Whatever lets just go to the mall" Cream saids. Then they drive away.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! **

**What happens when they get back?**

**Why did Amy really want to come?**

**Will Cream and Tails go out on a real date?**

**Im more of a Hunger Games fan then a Twilight fan :P**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After the three friends, Amy, Tails, and Cream drove to the mall, Knuckles and Sonic went to Sonics house with Shadow. Knuckles took Tails video game in his bag. The three of them were in the living room sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey guys, look what I got" Knuckles saids while holding the video game up.

"Nice, Lets play it" Sonic saids As he goes to the game counsel to turn it on. He inserted the disc in. When the game starts the volume went all the way up. It was a shooting game.

"GUYS TURN IT DOWN, IM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING!" Sonics sister, Sonia yells from the other room. "Do it later!" He saids. She doesn't say anything back like she had enough.

Next thing, Sonics brother, Manic walks in. "Yo, guys, can I play?" He asks.

"Sure" Sonic saids still looking at the tv handing him a controller.

* * *

Meanwhile...

At the mall the girls were shopping, while Tails waited for them to be done changing. He felt embarrassed he was in a girls store. He went next to Cream and Amy's door on the outside.

"Guys Ill be at the store across from this one, come there when your done." He saids through the stall.

"Wait were almost done!" Amy saids. "Fine, whatever" Tails saids back. Then he sees these girls wall in, they were familiar. In a bad way. It was Sally Acorn. She cant get over sonic. It wasn't bad for tails, Sally was nice to him, but not to Amy. He knows it will turn out ugly.

"Guys don't come out!" He saids.

"Why not?" Amy questions.

"JUST DONT I FOUND SOME CLOTHES FOR YOU" He yells over the stall tossing a dress over the stall.

Sally is right behind him Giggling. "Oh, hey, Sally!" He greets.

"Hello, Tails" She saids and smiles. She has clothes in her hands and she glances to the empty changing stall. "Oh, sorry I have to go try these on." She said and scurries over to the change stall. Tails gives her a small wave. He waits until she gets in the stall.

"Guys hurry up! Get out of there!" He yells slamming on the stall. Finally they burst out with he clothes they want in their hands, Tails quickly pushes them to the cashier and tries to hurry hoping she would check the clothes out faster. Amy searches her purse for two twenty dollar bills. I give her a fifty to make things fast and let her keep the change. When they get out of the store they rush to the car, It was already getting late. Rouge bumps into us in the parking lot.

"I flew all the way here, my wings are tired, and Ive been here for 2 hours, Give me a ride please!" She asks Tails. He nods and she gets in the back with Amy.

Rouge stares at the diamond ring she has on her finger. "Where'd you get that?" Amy asked.

"Shadow stole- Bought it for me." She saids.

"What did you do, Bribe him?" Amy asks.

"You could say that" Rouge saids.

After Tails dropped everyone off it was already 9:00 PM, Time went by fast. Cream was the only one left. She lived in a big house, it was like a mansion so the walk to the front door was up a hill kind of far.

"Ill walk you up" Tails offers, and Cream Nods. They don't say a word to each other. They walk close to each other, Tail holds Creams hand and she doesn't notice. When she does she smiles, but not big enough for Tails to see. She doesn't brush him off, The warmth of his hand wrapped around hers made her happy. When they finally get to the door they face each other and look each other in the eye. Cream gives Tails a hug. Tails doesn't know why, But he hugs back anyway. When they let go of each other, their holding both hands. They both lean in and kiss each other on the lips. Cream giggled after.

"Bye" She said and waved as she was going inside. Tails did the same and went back to his car. He sighed before he started it. He thought of that kiss. It was his first kiss and he felt so good. But it doesn't mean they were going out does it? I have to confess my love to her, and ask her to be my girlfriend. He thought. When he drove home he was in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He grabbed his cell phone from his night drawer beside his bed. He started to text Sonic to tell him that he kissed Cream.

~At Sonics house still playing the video game~

The cell phone rings. "Pause the game for a sec guys" He saids and they do so. He reads the text and gasps. The others look at the text message too over his shoulder.

"Oooohhh" Knuckles saids.

"Lucky Tails" Shadow comments.

"They do make a good couple. Better then Katniss and Peeta..." Knuckles mumbles.

"Well its getting late... We should go to bed." He saids and sighs worriedly.

"Whats wrong, Sonic?" Knuckles asks.

"Its just that Tails is younger then me and he had his first kiss, But I haven't." He replies.

"Didn't you kiss Sally?" Knuckles questions.

"Ya but it wasn't the first kiss I wanted..." He answers. It takes a while for Knuckles to get that through his brain on who he wanted it to be with.

"You wanted it to be with Amy, Didn't you?" He saids.

"Ya a bit..." Sonic saids.

"Well, You gotta tell her how you feel. She likes you back, Haven't you noticed? Just tell her" Knuckles persuades.

"I know, But I feel scared for some reason." He saids.

"Your just scared if she will turn you down for someone else, But that wont happen, If she does its probably from shes not ready or shes not allowed to date yet, But she should." Knuckles saids while eating a twix.

"Ya, your probably right." Sonic agrees. Knuckles and Shadow walk out. Sonic goes up to his room and puts on his boxers and lays in bed. He thinks about Amy. He has a dream about them kissing. They're lips warm together. They were in a beautiful park. Then he wakes up. He wants to continue the dream so he tries to fall asleep again. And when he does the dream is gone.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, And Im sorry if it wasn't long enough, The last chapter had 1000 words... so sorry.**

**Will Tails ask Cream out?**

**Will Sonic tell Amy how he feels?**

**Will I stop adding Hunger Games related things in here? (No :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Also Manic is 14 and Sonia are 13 in this story. **

* * *

The next morning Sonic was taking a walk in the park. Then he saw Amy. This was the perfect time to tall to her, he thought. She was sitting on a rose decorated swing.

"Yo! Ames!" He yells over to her. She keeps staring at the ground. When he runs over to her he hears her sniffle. She doesn't look up as of she doesn't notice him. "Whats wrong?" He asks. "Amy?" He saids to get her attention. she looks up at him with sad eyes. She was crying with tears rushing down her face.

She jumps off the swing crying louder and hugging Sonic with her head on his shoulder. Sonic calms her down from crying, her face is still red though. Sonic and Amy start walking home to his house. He puts his arm over her shoulder. It start so get cold, and Sonic gives her his sweater. When they get to his house, his parents, are out, and his brother and sister are at their friends house. Which is good, cause I think having them around would make it worse for Amy. They both plop down on the couch and turn on the TV. There was silence for a while. Amy calmed down.

"Want something to drink?" Sonic asks. Amy nods. He goes into the kitchen and takes a drink and blanket for Amy. He wraps the blanket around her and putting her drink on the coffee table beside her. Sonic doesn't bother asking why she was crying, she will tell him when shes ready. They both sit there watching TV. Knuckles words echoed in Sonics head: "Just tell her". Amy scotches over to Sonic, laying her head on his chest. Sonic doesn't mind. A few minutes later he finally notices she fell asleep. He takes Amy's hand and soon he falls asleep too.

When Sonic wakes up Amy is still asleep. Shes about to wake up and Sonics still holding her hand. She looks at Sonic then their hands linked together. She blushes but Sonic cant see that. "Did that really just happen?" She saids in her head. Sonic sees her look at their hands linked. He blushes and quickly lets go. "Your such an idiot, Sonic" He saids in his head.

"Its ok, I don't mind" Amy saids. They both blush, and their cheeks pure red. They are still silent, not knowing what to do. Sonic got very curious now bout why she was crying, he cared about her. He knows what he thought about waiting but he couldn't hold in asking the question.

"I hope you don't mind but, Why were you crying?" He asks. Amy sighs.

"Do I really have to tell you?" She saids.

"No, not really I guess." He replies. "Oh, I just remembered something..." He saids. Amy gets curious. "A while ago, you left your sweater here." He saids. "Ill go get it." He saids as he walks upstairs. When he's upstairs Amy's heart was beating, she never felt so close to him. She blushed at the thought.

There was a knock at the door. Amy went to get it. A dark shadowy figure appeared. It was strange. He grabbed Amy and she shrieked but her mouth was quickly covered. The door slammed and Amy was gone. Sonic heard the sound as he came down from the stairs. "Amy?!" He yells and runs outside. They are gone but he sees a big aircraft outside. It was too far and high away.

"Eggman..." He mumbles.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Meanwhile at Cream's mansion with Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Shadow. They were all by the pool. Everyone was having fun swimming except Shadow. He saids he doesn't "do" swimming.

"Cmon in Shadow, don't be such a party pooper come in!" Rouge teased. He gave her a sour face. "Fine can you at least hold my earrings though?" He nods. Rouge holds out her hand with her diamond earrings. He takes them out if her hand but Rouge holds on and smirks. She pulls him in the water.

"GRR IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yells at her and starts splashing.

"Oh, look whose having fun swimming in the pool now." Knuckles teases.

Sonic bursts in accidentally cannon balling in the pool. Everyone gets out of the pool.

"Guys! Amy's been kidnapped!" Sonic yells.

"What?!" Tails exclaimed.

"By Eggman?" Knuckles asks.

"No, by the Easter bunny" Rouge saids sarcastically. Everyone is worried. They all stop to think what to do in silence. Finally Shadow saids something.

"You cant go save her." Shadow saids.

"WHY NOT?!"Sonic saids mad and defensive.

"Shes obviously being used by bait to get you there." Shadow replies.

"Why don't you and Rouge go, you are Eggmans ex workers, just trick him." Cream suggests.

"What if he doesn't fall for it?" Tails asks.

"Don't worry he will, he's more dumb then Knuckle head over here." Rouge teases.

"HEY!" Knuckles yells.

"Fine, thats our plan." Sonic states.

"One problem leader... How are we suppose to get there or even find him?" Shadow asks.

"We can use the X tornado, but I don't know how to find him." Tails saids.

"What about going to his base, see if we can find clues there." Rouge saids.

"Ya maybe" Sonic saids. Everyone agrees.

"So thats our plan?" Tails saids. "Ok then dismissed..." Cream saids sticking her tongue out. She and Tails giggled. Everyone left. Cream had to have supper anyway. Sonic and Tails walked home. Sonic looked sad and worried and just stared at the ground.

"Don't worry, we will find her" Tails tries to comfort him.

"What if we don't! How will we find her." He saids.

"I don't know, but we will." Tails replies. Sonic sighed.

"I guess your right." He saids. When they reach Sonics house he goes inside and waves goodbye, even though Tails house is across from his.

When Sonic is inside he sees Amy's sweater she left here, that he was going to give her. He picks it up and stares at it. His parents are making supper, Sonia is helping and Manic is playing Sonics favourite video game.

"Hey, bro wanna join?" He offers.

"No I'm ok..." He replies sadly. He would never turn down playing that game. Especially with his brother. He walks upstairs and lays in his bed and falls asleep.

An hour later when he wakes up everyone just finished having dinner, he gets the rest of the food thats in the cooking pot on the stove. He eats it on the couch watching his brother still playing that video game.

"You sure you don't wanna play?" He asks. "Are you okay, your acting weird?"

"No, its just that... Amy got captured by Eggman" he explains. Sonia heard and gasped. His parents were outside.

"Please don't tell mom and dad, they will make it a big deal." He saids and his brother nods.

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL?!" Sonia yells. "ITS A HUGE DEAL SHE GOT-" She gets cut off by Sonic covering her mouth.

"Don't tell them! Getting police and parents involved makes ti worse, ill give you 20 bucks if you shut up!" He saids.

"Fine" She agrees.

"Ill do anything I can to save her, we will save her." He saids."I know shes out there."

Later that night Cream was in her room. She was sleeping and had a nightmare about Amy getting kidnapped. Wen she woke up she wanted to see Tails, she was just too scared. She didn't want to be a bother if he was sleeping. She texts him anyway. Hewasn't asleep though, he was watching TV. He gets the text and reads it. "Wanna spend the night with me?" He texts her back. She texts him a simple yes. When she comes downstairs her parents are watching TV and she asks them to spend the night,of course they say yes.

When she gets to his house he greets her. They go upstairs to Tails room. Cream lays down on his bed and he lays down beside her. They hold hands and they blush. "Thanks" Cream saids. Cream goes closer to tails with her head on his shoulder. She soon falls asleep. "I love you" Tails saids while she sleeps. He kisses her forehead and he falls asleep too. Cream heard it and woke up, and she smiles and blushes. "I love you too Tails..."She saids. And she falls asleep

* * *

**Awww, wasn't that a sweet ending?**

**Where is Amy?**

**Will ANY of the characters actually go out?!**

**Why was Amy crying?**

**And yes I did stop adding Hunger Game related things :( **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Cream and Tails both woke up the next morning together, still holding hands.

"So want to get something to eat?" Tails offers. "Sure" She replies. They walked to the nearest breakfast restaurant. They got placed at a table near the middle of the room. The waitress gave them two menus and some water.

The two sat there staring at each other then away while Creams thumbs tapped on the table. After a minute of tapping and staring, they both pick up their menus and choose what they want. They both choose Eggs with Hash browns and bacon. When the food gets there Tails takes a big bite out of it right away.

"Hungry Much?" Cream jokes. Tails keeps eating trying not to laugh from the joke. It would be unattractive if he spit out his food all over her. She giggles.

After they finished breakfast the waitress comes back with their bill. Tails insists on paying. When they leave Cream sees a flyer.

"Tails, Can we go to the fair at the beach board walk?" She asks-Begs pointing at the sign. "Sure" He said after all her pleading. They drive home and text Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles if they Wanna come. Everyone agreed except Sonic. He was probably still down on Amy getting kidnapped. Tails goes to pick them up at their house. He decides to go to Sonics house too in case he changes his mind. But he's not there. He texts Sonic asking where he is but he said he's at eggmans base. Tails decides to call him this time. Sonic answers and Tails puts it on speaker.

"Sonic what the crap are you thinking!?" Knuckles yells through the phone.

"I want to find clues! I don't want anything happening to Amy!" He yells back. "No one is here anyway!"

"Fine, just call us if you need help." Tails said.

"Ok will do buddy" Sonic said and hangs up.

"He's a moron" Cream said moody. "I would do the same for you" Tails said in his head. Cream is in the front with Tails, and Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles are in the back. When they finally got to the fair everyone wanted to go on the Ferris wheel but Cream was scared of heights. So Rouge Knuckles and Shadow went on and left Tails and Cream for some alone time. Tails decides to take Cream on the roller coaster called Tornado. It had 3 loops and went up very high, but Cream didn't know that. When they get in the first cart Cream starts to realize why its called "Tornado".

"Were going up high aren't we?" She asks Tails.

"Not that high"

"And there's loops isn't there?" She saids.

"Just one!" He replies.

The ride starts slowly, and scared little Cream holds onto Tails. The ride starts out in a cave ad when it gets out tis a very high ramp. "You said it wasn't that high!" Cream yells over the noise when it blasts down. She hols on tighter to Tails. When it calms down the ride goes straight into a loop. "Oh that wasn't that bad..." She saids.

Theres another one. "UGH I HATE THAT YOU SAID THERE WAS ONE LOOP!" She yells at him. (**She sounds like shes on her period...**)

At the next loop: Cream has one tear in her eye but is screaming happily. When she gets off she's so dizzy she stumbles and has to keep holding onto Tails. She sits on the bench with him. "I feel like puking" She said. All she needed was a drink of water. The others came back from the ride.

"Woah Tails what id you do to Cream?" Rouge said while sitting dow beside her an putting her arm around her. Rouge was like a sbig sister to Cream.

I took her on the Tornado." He mumbles.

"Its okay, I feel better now I wanna go on the ferris wheel now." She saids.

"I thought you were scared of heights" Shadow saids.

"Yeah, but if I had someone... Who protected me, like on the Tornado, I would be fine" She saids and looks at Tails.

"Ok lets go" he saids. Cream takes a fast paste and walks to the line up.

"Why me?" Tails asks to Knuckles.

"Dont play dumb, she wants some alone time, and for you to make a move" Rouge saids. "I know more about girls then anyone would, especially if its Cream."

"Oh..." Tails saids blushing. He looks at the ground and goes after Cream. Cream and Tails step in the cart, and Cream sits across from him. Theres a small silver titanium table in the middle. The sun starts setting.

"Thats beautiful" Cream saids looking at it.

"Not as beautiful as you" Tails saids, they both blush. "So umm... I-I wanted to ask you if ummm... If-if you want to be m-my girlfriend." He stutters nervously. Cream looks confused and doesn't say anything.

"Oh sorry did I stutter?" He saids and starts singing Stutter by Mariana's trench. They both laugh. "So will you be my girlfriend?" He saids and gives a soft smile.

"Of course, I love you!" She saids and hugs him. Tails lets go of her when she hugs him, and kisses her and she kisses back. The others can see them from the ground and gush out an; AWWWW! Even Shadow! Once they get down they go to their friends. The boys pat Tails on the back like he won a really big football game. Then we all go get some treats at the stands. Cream gets pink cotton candy and rouge gets a ring pop and some of Creams cotton candy. Knuckles gets a big rainbow lollipop that makes him look ridiculous. Tails gets blue cotton candy and Shadow just has a slushie. The group of friends start walking in this peaceful park thats by the beach. Its so very green, with fountains.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sonic was still at Eggmans base, desperately looking for clues. He keeps snooping around Eggmans GIANT computer. Then he finally finds something.

He was still snooping on Eggmans computer and got frustrated. He slammed on the keys and laid his head down on the desk with his arms wrapped around his head. "Ugh! This makes no sense!" He said frustrated. He was about to give up and cry. He just wanted to see Amy. Before he could cry he heard something from the computer. The high-tech-auto-speech **(Lol, I dont even know! xD) **

"Going to the fair beach boardwalk, and announce WORLD DOMINATION! Amy rose will be there too." The computer saids. **(That was VERY specific and happened right when he needed it e.e) **

Sonic wiped the tear that was welling up in his eye. They were filled with hope now. He called Tails who was in the back alley of the funhouse with everyone else. He puts it on speakerphone. As always.

"Hey guys, I found a important clue!" Sonic exclaims.

"Couldn't you tell us later? We were watching Tails and Cream make out" Knuckles saids dreamily.

"Sorry he got drunk... " Cream saids.

"But you guys were making out..." Shadow saids.

"SHUT UP SHADOW!" Cream yells. Shadow steps back giving her that ok ok geez girl look.

"Well, Eggman is somewhere at that fair your at. He's going to make an announcement and Amy is with him." Sonic explains.

"Ok got it, split up." Tails saids. "Sonic come here as fast as you can." He continues.

"Don't I always?" He saids and hangs up. He ends up coming there as a fast blue blur. He pops up infront of them within 3 seconds.

"He was right..." Cream whispers to Rouge.

"OK! SPLIT!" Rouge yells out, and everyone does so.. Mostly cause they are scared of her. They all go out running in different directions.

"Stay safe, sweetie" Tails saids to Cream and kisses her quickly and runs off.

* * *

**Why were they at the back of the fun house? Stalking?**

**What did Eggman do to Amy?**

**Will they even find them?**

**Will something bad happen to Amy, Sonic or Cream?**

**Why the crap do I ask these questions?**

**STAY TUNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Scourge is 17 years old by the way**

**This content has swearing and SOME sexuality **

* * *

Shadow goes into this ally once they split up looking for Amy. He yells her name multiple times. He sees robot parts on the ground. It could only be Eggman. He starts following them. When he finally gets to the end theres a rusty door.

"Idiot..." Shadow saids to himself and smirks. He opens the rusty door that leads to the next room, it was brighter. The first thing he noticed was a open cage big enough to hold a grown lion. The door was swinging like it was recently open. He saw Amy's headband on the ground.

"Someone help!" A girl yelled, but ti didn't sound like Amy. Shadow heard metal clashing together. He followed the sound and there was a boy and girl trapped in a cage. The girl was a purple cat. And the boy was a silver hedgehog.

"Who are you? What happened?" Shadow asks.

"This guy named Dr Eggman trapped us in here." The silver hedgehog explained.

"Why would he capture you?" He asks.

"Because we have ma-" The hedgehog gets cut off by the cat covering his mouth.

"Why do we have to tell him?!" She saids.

"Because! Its not like its going to change anything" The hedgehog replies.

"Yeah it will, Im never accepted... You just popular and everyone likes you." She saids.

"Well at least tell me your names." Shadow saids.

"Im Blaze" The purple cat said.

"And Im Silver" The boy silver hedgehog saids.

"Well, Im Shadow." He introduces himself. "Did you see a pink hedgehog here?" He asks.

"Yea she got taken away by a green hedgehog" Blaze saids. **(No, she is not talking bout Manic :P)**

"Now can you let us out?" Silver asks. Shadow gets an idea. He goes to the computer desk and gets the keys. He holds them up in the air while talking.

"Ill let you out once you tell me your 'big secret' I wont judge you guys anyway." He saids.

"FINE DAMNIT, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! WE HAVE MAGICAL POWERS NOW LET US OUT!" Blaze yells while stomping on the floor. The boys give her a : Ok girl calm down, you on your period or something look. Shadow lets them out using the key.

"Ok, which way did they go?" Shadow asks. Blaze points to a door. Shadow starts running and they tag along. When they step in the room they get tripped by traps, 3 guards come and handcuff them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Silver yells. A chaos emerald drops out of Shadows pocket. He grits his teeth. Eggman walks in the room.

"Well, well, well... Look what we have here. A chaos emerald, and two magical beings... And Shadow." He saids bitterly. He picks up the chaos emerald. Shadow stares at it. Eggman catches his stare and starts laughing evilly.

"Wheres Amy you bastard?!" Shadow saids.

"Shes with Scourge" he smiles evilly. Shadow knew this couldn't be good, Scourge tried doing something like this go Maria. His eyes widened.

* * *

**LEMON ALERT BTW SKIP AFTER THE FIRST TWO BIG PARAGRAPHS.**

**Meanwhile with Amy**

Amy wakes up in a dark room. Her neck hurt as for her stomach and face. Scourge ties Amy up to the bed. Her hands tied above her head with her feet tied to the edges if the bed with her feet spread out. She was only wearing her bra and underwear. Scourge walks in with a smirk on his face. He goes to Amy and caresses her with his cold hands. His hands go from her neck down to her breast to her waist and to her thighs. She squirms more when he stops at her thighs. He starts licking her flower and Amy lets out a quiet moan.

He starts kissing and sucking on her neck. She grits her teeth trying not to moan. She felt disgusted.

"Whats wrong little rose?" He saids smiling. He starts to touch her breast. She starts squirming more. "Its so attractive the more you struggle." he saids. He starts passionately kissing her with his lips planted on hers. He tries to get his tongue in but Amy keeps her mouth closed. He starts rubbing and fingering her down there zone and takes her underwear off, causing her to moan and he slips his tongue in. When he stops Amy finally had enough.

"HELP!'STOP IT!" She screamed, Scourge covered her mouth.

"Don't scream, Ill get you pregnant." He whispers in her ear. Her eyes started shaking in fear. She felt like crying. She was too young for this."Your such a perve" she thinks. She had one tear going down her face, but Scourge didn't care, he licked it off and started to unhook her bra and strokes his member while doing it, and rubs his member on her flower. She whimpered and turned her head away in shame. Just before he could unhook her bra the door busted down. A blue blur came speeding in and Scourge got knocked out. Amy sighed in relief. Sonic untied Amy and hugged her. Amy started crying so hard.

"What did he did to you?" He asks.

"What does it look like?" She saids sniffling. They find Amy's clothes tossed on the desk. She slips on her shorts and t shirt and runs out with Sonic. They stop for a minute and look in each others eyes. They were about to kiss when someone called out. "NOWS NOT THE TIME TO KISS!" Shadow yells. They just happened to stop right in front of the still trapped bunch.

"Yeah, um you probably don't wanna kiss me after what just happened..." Amy jokes. Sonic gives a small chuckle. Sonic breaks the handcuffs with a knife he found in the room Amy was in.

He notices the cat and silver hedgehog. "Whose this?" He asks Shadow. He finds his chaps emerald on the floor and picks it up.

"Ill tell you later lets go Eggmans gonna explode the building!" He yells. All of them run out but not fast enough. Sonic grabs Amy and Silver and Shadow grabs Blaze.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He yells. Blaze and him get teleported to the beach where Cream, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge are.

Sonic gets stuck in the hole and Amy and Silver fall from the 8 Story building. Silver uses his powers to save Amy and Him and they float back to the beach where the others are.

"What about Sonic?!" Amy saids

"Im sorry! Theres no more time left to go back! Its gonna blow!" Silver saids. The building explodes and pieces fall everywhere. Cream and Amy start crying. Then Sonic pops up infront of the group.

"SONIC YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! DAMN YOU!" (Hehe Hunger Games quote!)Amy saids while crying and hugging him.

Blazes beach house is big and closest to the beach so the group decides to spend the night there.

"So... Are you guys a thing?" Amy saids to Blaze.

"What? Who me and Silver?" She asks. Amy nods. Blaze looks to see if they are around but its just them and Cream. "No... I wish though... He's too popular, all the girls like him, he would never like me." She saids rubbing her arm.

"Yes he will, if he doesn't ill kill him" she saids giggling holding up her piko piko hammer. Blaze and Cream giggle too. "I thought the same with Sonic, but it worked out." She said.

"Maybe your right." Blaze saids and smiles.

All the teenagers come in the room from outside. Its about 9:00 and it was very dark. They all decide to go to sleep. They all fall asleep with nothing but pillows and a bunch of blankets on the floor. And some cuddling :3. Cream wakes up. She steps over the people passed out. She goes outside for some fresh air and takes a sip of her drink. She hears footsteps behind her. She thought it would be Tails but it isn't. Its Silver.

"Now, now, what are you doing outside right now alone at night" he saids in a funny tone. Cream giggles.

"Just getting some air" she saids. Silver sighs. "Something on your mind?" Cream asks.

"Its just that, I think I have a crush on Blaze and don't know what to do." Silver saids.

"Well you should ask Amy about that. Shes better with relationships then me. What do I know, Im just a shy girl who is lucky to have s boyfriend" She jokes. Silver gives a chuckle. "But seriously, ask Amy"

"Well lets go to bed. The others might get the suspicions about us" he saids. They both walk inside, and someone over heard about the suspicions.

* * *

**Who over heard?**

**Did Scourge survive?**

**Once again, why was Amy crying? I honestly think we will never know :P**

**Will I post a halloween chapter for the upcoming holiday? YES I WILL :3**

**STAY TU****NED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Cosmo is 14 **

* * *

It was the last week of summer for the gang. But the good thing is they were all going to the same high school. They just knew it meant dealing with more drama, bullies, gossip, homework, stressed, dumb teachers not knowing how they got a job and the occasional mean girl stealing boyfriend drama. The gang thought since it was the last week they should make the most of it.

They were going to have a party tonight. With all their friends and the strangers coming, they just had to make sure no one like Scourge came in. Amy still had nightmares about it, she could have gotten pregnant. They were all at Creams mansion. They were all outside on the patio talking. It was sunny, with blue skies.

Knuckles was looking next door to the people moving in. Sonic was taking ideas and kept saying Knuckles name. Knuckles couldn't help but stare, there was a beautiful girl he saw. It was love at first sight. She was a echidna like him. she was orangey brown colour. She was wearing a dark purple tank top, and floral dark blue light blue purple shorts. She was helping carrying boxes in.

"Knuckles, don't make me punch you" Sonic saids trying to get his attention, Knuckles finally notices.

"Oh yea, sorry" he saids.

"You were looking at that cute girl moving in next door weren't you?" Silver asks. Knuckles blushes.

"Oh look! Knux is in love!" Rouge teases.

"Oh shut up" Knuckles saids trying to hit her, but she dodges it by flying.

With the girl next door:

"Tikal, why don't you go over there, they are teenagers your age." Her mother saids. She shakes her head, she was shy. "Cmon just do it, you done enough work" Her father adds. "Fine" she mumbles and walks towards the group.

"Umm hey... Im kind of shy and new to the neighbourhood, so I was wondering if we could be friends?" She asks. The others been friends since kindergarden, besides Silver and Blaze.

"Sure" Knuckles quickly saids, he also sounded kind of desperate. "Whats your name?" He saids normally.

"My name is Tikal" She saids. Knuckles loved the name. It sounded beautiful to him. The others introduced themselves.

"So, tell us about yourself" Sonic said.

"Well, Im shy, I like to play my guitar and sing..." She saids.

"Oh, thats cool" Blaze saids

"Lets go inside guys its getting hot" Tails saids. Everyone walks inside but Tikal stays outside. Knuckles is the last one to walk in and sees her standing there. He comes oit before she walks away.

"You know you can come in to?" He saids.

"Oh you meant me too?" She saids.

"Yeah" Knuckles saids. They both laugh.

"Ok, I just have to ask my parents" She saids. Her parents already yell a yes hearing their conversation. Tikal and Knuckles walk inside and plop on the couch with the others. They sit very close to each other.

They started talking bout the party tonight. The subject changed eventually. All you could hear was laughing. They decided to play truth or dare for some reason...

"Tails, truth or dare?" Cream asked.

"Dare" he saids grinning.

"I dare you, to dare Knuckles to kiss Tikal" She saids giggling.

"WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT?!" Knuckles saids. He wanted to kiss her but not now.

"Actually, you can. The rule book allows it. Page 143, paragraph 3." Blaze saids all smart like.

"fine" Knuckles and Tikal mumble. Knuckles took her face in his hands and kissed her. She kisses back. Everyones eyes widened and jaws dropped. "oooooooohhh!"Everyone said teasing them. When they stopped Tikal and Knuckles both smiled and blushed.

**Later that day, The party started in the evening.**

Tikal was there too. She and Knuckles were talking together alone drinking their fruit punch. The music was blasting out. The song that was on was Anything by Hedley. At least it wasn't like the music video right now.

"So..." Knuckles said.

"So..." She said back. They were both thinking bout the kiss which made it awkward. But Tikal was starting to like Knuckles more. But she also liked Shadow.

Meanwhile with Amy and Sonic. Sonic was drunk at the bar.

"Sonic stop drinking" She said trying to pull him away. He stayed put. He was turning into Haymitch... **(YES THAT WAS FROM THE HUNGER GAMES)**

"Fine, Babe "Sonic saids. He never called her babe! He was obviously drunk. Amy walked away and went to hang out with Cream and Tails. A girl walked in and joined them. It was Cosmo! They remembered her. All of them did, But Cream felt weird with her here because of their past with Tails. Cream went to get a drink. While she was gone Cosmo started flirting with Tails.

"Cosmo I'm sorry but I'm dating Cream" He saids.

"Oh that litte immature girl" She saids in her head. "I cant believe Tails chose her instead of me" She felt kind of sad, but didn't cry. "I'm going to go get some punch "She said and walks to the table where Cream is.

"Cream can I talk to you for a second?" She said acting nice. Cream nods. They go to the kitchen where surprisingly no one is there. "Tails is mine! Back off or you and him get it" She saids. Cream looked confused.

"Your really going to hurt him?" She said coming closer to her.

"Only if you stay out of my way" She threatens. Amy comes in the room.

"Guys, everyone is complaining of running out of food, what should we do?" She asks.

"Order some pizza or something "Cosmo said. She walks away with Amy looing back at Cream giving her the death look. Creams stomach started to hurt. She grabbed a glass of milk and drank some of it when Scourge walks in.

"What are you doing here?!" Cream yells backing away from him.

"Don't worry! Im here to say sorry to Amy" He said.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you!" Cream saids.

"Fine... Just tell her that. He walks out of the room and goes outside. When he goes outside Shadow and Knuckles are there.

"Your here to rape her again?" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"No I just wanted to say sorry!" he answers.

"Yeah right, You were probably going to take her to a different room to talk in private to do it." Knuckles said.

"Fine Ill just leave now" Scourge said.

"No, we cant let you off that easy." Shadow said cracking his knuckles. Knuckles does the same **(Lol) **They step closer to Scourge and nail him against the wall. Then Rouge comes out.

"Ugh Scourge... Guys! You shouldn't be doing that he already has a broken arm from the explosion and a bunch of bruises just let him go."

"Fine" Shadow said. He always listens to Rouge, and Knuckles always listens to Shadow. They scare each other.

Later on the party ends. All the strangers go home. The friends sit on the couch, with Sonic passed out from being drunk.

"I hope you don't mind, Cream, but can I stay here for the night with everyone else?" She saids giving her the look. Cream remembers what she said in the kitchen. Her heart pounds. If she didn't let her stay she will look like a jerk in front of everyone, they were all sleeping over. And Cosmo will do something.

"Sure..." She chokes out. Tails looks at her funny, he knew something was wrong the way she said that. He decided to let it go.

Later that night everyone was asleep except for Cream she was worried if Cosmo would do something to her. She sat up and went on her iPhone. She played some games, scrolled through old messages and found one from Cosmo. How could she not notice that. She red the message. It was sent the time Tails and her were dating. She ignored it and turned her phone off. Her new friend Silver woke up. They were really close now. But only Shadow knew Silver and Blazes secret. He woke up right beside her.

"Your phone woke me up" he saids giving a quiet chuckle. **(Of course it did, he's psychic. :P) **Cream laughs too, almost too loud and Silver covers her mouth which made her laugh a bit more. They see Cosmo yawn. Silver reads Creams mind and knows the talk they had in the kitchen. He feels quite bad for her. Cosmo is basically blackmailing, bullying. Pretty much forced her to let her sleep over with the threat.

"Okay, lets go to sleep. I wont let her do anything to you" he saids And glances at the sleeping Cosmo. How does he know Cream wonders. She nods. And soon she falls asleep. Silver and Rouge both equally care for her, she is the youngest, and people are protective of her.

Silver looks at her the Cosmo. He falls asleep with his brain alerted incase.

* * *

**We still don't know why Amy was crying but you will find out in the next chapter! Also in the next chapter they will start school. **

**Have you noticed I didn't ask questions? Well I just did...**

**UGH DONT BLAME ME IT TAKES ME A HOUR TO WRITE THESE THINGS!**

**Stay tuned! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Tikal kept thinking about her and Knuckles kissed when they were playing truth or dare. Why her? And him. His warm lips planted on hers, it felt magical. She kept thinking about it while having breakfast. She didn't hear the others on the outside. They were all staring at her.**  
**

Her flash back ends when Cream taps her shoulder.

"Umm... Tikal your over filling your cup" she saids. She looks down and overflowed it with orange juice too much.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking" she saids while getting a towel. She wipes it up then Sonic walks in. He doesn't look like he's drunk anymore but he jumps onAmy's back in a piggyback position.

"SONIC WHAT THE HELL?!" She saids.

"TAKE ME TO THE TOASTER BOX!" he saids and points ahead.

"Are you still drunk?" Tails asks.

"No why would you think that?" He asks smiling.

"Sonic get off me before I get my hammer" She saids. Sonic hops off right away, damn was he scared if that hammer. You know how many times Amy hit him with it for doing something? She even hit him for having eyes... EYES!

After breakfast...

Tails and Cream were going to go for a walk on the beach. Right when they stepped outside Cosmo came.

"Oh can I come?" She saids.

"OH WAIT I FORGOT I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING YOU GUYS GO TAKE THE WALK, LATER!" Cream saids and runs inside. Cosmo laughs a little evilly. Silver sees what happens. He frowns at what Cosmo is doing to to Cream. All he knows is that, school is going to ne much worse drama. Cream goes inside with Amy.

"I thought you and Tails were going for a walk?" She asks.

"Oh I changed my mind and got cold... And let Cosmo and him take the walk instead" Cream saids.

"Cream..." Amy saids. "Your wearing a sweater, and its like 30 degrees out" She continues giving her a sarcastic look. "Tell me what happened" she said. Cream looks around to see if anyone is there and looks out the window to see Tails and Cosmo drive away.

"Cosmo still likes Tails an threatened me to back off or else" Cream quickly explains. Amy gasps.

"I cant believe your letting her do this to you!" She saids. "You and Tails belong with each other." She continues. Cream stays silent. Shes about ti say something , when everyone walks in. Besides Tails and Cosmo of course.

"Wheres Tails and Cosmo?" Blaze asks.

"They went for a walk on the beach, alone" Cream saids.

"Doesn't that make you feel weird?" Sonic asks. Cream looks away and stays silent. She walks to the window and looks out of it. "Cream?" Sonic repeats her name.

"What? Oh... Umm..." She stutters.

"Cream, cmon, tell us, you can tell us anything." Knuckles said.

"Im going upstairs" She saids ignoring them.

Meanwhile on Tails and Cosmos walk...

They kept walking leaving footprints in the sand. When they stop its when Cosmos earring fell out. They searched for it. Tails found it and gave it to her face to face. Cosmo looked into Tails eyes, but Tails couldn't look away. She leaned in and kissed him. "I cant do this to Cream" he thinks. "But I cant break Cosmos heart again..." he keeps thinking. When they finally stop kissing Cosmo puts a finger over her mouth, telling him to not tell anyone.

Later that night Sonic, Amy and Tails were talking. Tails was acting weird. Every time Sonic and Amy kissed or said love he squirmed.

"OK! Im going to bed" He saids feeling uncomfortable. Sonic and Amy look at him funny watching him walk out.

"Wait, Tails!" Sonic saids while he walks out.

"What?" He questions.

"Why are you and Cream acting so weird?" He asks.

"Im acting weird?" he asks. Amy and Sonic nod like DUH! "Oh didn't notice." He saids walking out.

"They are probably acting weird for the same reasons. Or something awkward, it will probably blow over soon" Sonic saids.

"Yeah... Heh heh... Sure..." Amy saids.

"Oh now your acting weird" he saids.

"Whatever!" She saids kissing him randomly.

"Can you aways be weird?" He jokes.

"Yes I will tomorrow, we should probably go to sleep we have our first day of school."

The next morning was the first day of school.

They were all at the kitchen having breakfast. They all ran to the bus stop.

"Ugh wheres Sonic?" Tails saids.

"Its the first day, he hates school he will take as much time as he gets to stay home." Amy adds. The bus comes and Sonic isn't on it. They all get on. The bus starts moving and Sonic is running beside it. He waves to Amy and Tails. Their eyes widened.

"Of course" Tails saids giving him a sour face. Sonic starts running faster then the bus. When the bus finally gets to the school Sonic isn't there fir some reason. Class starts and he comes in late.

"How does that work?" Shadow saids. The teacher turns around and its Eggman.

"What the hell...?" Everyone murmurs. Eggman ignores their comments.

**(You know what, lets skip the class no one wants to hear about family life or math whatever it was they were doing Cause Im sure none of you really give a fuck)**

They all got their locker places. Bad luck for Cream, Cosmo is beside her, but at least Rouge is there too incase Cosmo tries to pull something. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze are beside each other. And Sally, Amy, Tikal, and Knuckles are in one section beside each other.

When Amy and Tikal got to their lockers they saw Sally. Amy already wanted to punch her.

"Look, Amy, Im sorry for our past with Sonic and all. I was just jealous of you" She said.

"Thanks... Lets just forget about it" Amy said, finally realizing she wasn't her enemy... But did she really mean it?

After all the classes and shit they are had lunch.

The gang sat together. Sally was going to join until St. John called her over. They talked about how boring the class was. All of the girls were at one side of the table talking about the latest gossip. Except for Cream and Blaze. Blaze knows thats wrong and shes better then that. She just talked to the boys about sports. Thats what Silver loved about her. She wasn't a girly girl. She didn't act like a gossip diva, she acted normal. She was also beautiful to him. He only wants to protect her.

All you could hear from the girls side was giggling and whispering. Blaze got bored of the sports talk and changed the subject. Cream joined in when the sports talk was gone. Blaze and Silver started communicating with their minds.

"Blaze cant we just tell them?" Silver asks.

"No!" She replies.

"Ok, Ill just tell them in kindergarden you wet yourself" He saids teasingly.

"NO!" She yells out loud by accident, standing up. Silver smirks and tried to hold in his laugh. Everyone looks at her, even the girls stop talking and look at her. The whole school in fact is looking at her out burst. She looks around her with everyone staring at her. Silver puts a hand on her shoulder and sits her down.

"EVERYONE GO BACK TO EATING BEFORE I USE CHAOS ON YOU!" Shadow yells annoyed. He hates people staring at him. Everyone starts eating right away, they think of him as the emo murderer. "Jesus..." He mutters. After lunch Silver and Blaze start walking to study hall together. The hall ways are empty so they start talking.

"Thanks alot, Silver, you just humiliated me." She saids.

"I thought you didn't care about that stuff." He saids.

"Well sometimes I do, why do you think i do t want people knowing our secret." She saids.

"Can we please just tell them?" Silver begs. Someone is behind them and interrupts.

"Tell them what?" The voice behind them saids.

* * *

**LOL! Cliff hanger!**

**Im done with asking those stupid questions.**

**Sorry, I know I said you will find out why Amy was crying I just kind of forgot.**

**STAY TUNED AND MAYBE YOU WILL KNOW ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Silver and Blaze look behind them to find Scourge... Blaze growls at him.

" What do you want you rapist?" Silver saids. "Don't tell me you go here now" He saids with a stern look on his face.

"What I want... I want to know what your hiding" he saids.

"Its none of your business, and why would we tell you?"

"Its my business because you were trapped in Eggmans robot... And you will tell me because, Ill go after your friends one by one... With you last." He saids coming closer behind Blaze. She stands still looking at the ground while he's at their ears. Silver and Blaze communicated in their minds again. They stare at each other. He touches Blazes waist, but Silver doesn't notice but Blaze brushes him off.

"He's a pervert... It feels like he's going to rape me right now" Blaze saids. Scourge stares at them staring at each other wondering what the hell they are doing.

"I know right... He's breathe stinks..." Silver saids back. They smile at each other lightly. Blaze giggles a bit. Scourge hits her across the face.

"Don't touch her!" Silver yells out loud. He kicks him in the gut. It seemed like it didn't even effect him. He does fall to the ground though and grunts. He gets up slowly saying things that the two cant hear. "I don't even believe you will go after our friends." Silver saids. Scourge gives a light chuckle.

"Just watch me." he saids disappearing around the corner. Blaze is still holding her cheek where he slapped her.

"Are you okay?" He saids holding her face up.

"Yeah... But now we have to find an excuse why were late" she saids and giggles Silver laughs back. They laugh until Silver notices something.

"Oh, your nose is bleeding" He saids.

"Oh it must be from the hit" she saids blushing a bit embarrassed.

"Let me get it" he saids wiping it with the sleeve of his shirt. While he wipes it they look in each others eyes. After he stops wiping it off Blaze gives a soft smile. They're about to kiss but Blaze isn't ready for it. Silver leans in but Blaze pulls him away. Silver looks shocked. "Oh sorry" he saids.

"Its ok... Im just not ready." She saids. Silver frowns. Blaze feels bad and tries to make him laugh. "And who wants their first kiss in a school?" She saids and it works. He gives a little chuckle.

After school Sonic and Amy skip the loud, noisy bus ride and walk home. As they walk home the thought crosses Sonics mind. Why was Amy crying? He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Amy...?" Sonic asks.

"What?" She saids.

"Why were you crying?" He asks.

"When?" She questions.

"Before you got kidnapped" He saids.

"Oh, right..." She sighs.

"You don't have to tell me... But I really want to know" he saids looking in her eyes. Amy could never say no now. He talked in that voice, his sparkling eyes, she gave in.

"Ok fine..." She gives up. "I was crying because Scourge came and warned me about that. And said he will come after you." She continues. "He already came after me..."

"Well don't worry, he hasn't yet anyway." He saids smiling to make her feel better. "Soooo... Any other secrets?" He saids in that voice again. Amy covers her mouth while saying it but its too muffled for Sonic to hear. It was the one about Cosmo And starts laughing as if it was a joke and she wasn't serious. When they finally get to Amy's house Sonic kisses her. She walks inside waving good bye. "STUPID! Why didn't you ask her Sonic! Its not that hard look... I love you... Will you be my girlfriend." he saids in his head. But the last part was out loud.

Tikal sits with Rouge on the bus.

"So... You and Knuckles?" She saids teasingly. Tikal gives her a questioning look. "Oh, you know what Im talking about. You like Knuckles" she saids.

"Well...I don't know" she mumbles. Rouge excuses it for now. Shadow is her crush anyway. But now she feels like Tikal might like him instead of Knuckles. Tikal just couldn't help but think about the flyer she saw at school. It was a flyer for the School Musical,she didn't care if people made fun of her. But she did have stage fright. The musical would have to take case in front of half the school and their parents.

Later that night with Tikal...

She was in her new decorated bedroom. The walls were light pink with white swirls on them. Her bed was big and had pink faux fur on the edges. There was also a fur carpet on the ground that was green, overlapped on a pink faux fur flooring. She had a mirror with green edges on the side with a desk in front of it. She had a wall sticker above her bed saying "Dream, is what the heart makes" and another one above her mirror that saids "Be your own kind if beautiful" She also had a normal black TV. Other then that the roomis so glamorous and girly. None of her friends saw her room before, and she planned to keep it like that. It was the first day of school and already had homework. She then got a phone call. It was Knuckles. When she saw his name on the phone she blushes.

"Hello?" She asks while picking up the phone.

"Oh, hey Tikal" Knuckles saids happily.

"Hey, whats up?" She saids smiling at the sound of his voice. She couldn't believe she liked him that much.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something" he saids pausing for a moment. "Don't tell anyone..." he saids.

"Ok" she saids.

"Silver and Blaze bumped into Scourge, he said he will get us one by one" He saids.

"Mhm...?" She saids (I didn't know what to put for that xD so they got said. :P) questionably. Oh yeah shes doesn't know what happened! Knuckles thinks.

"Oh well its a long story" he saids.

"Im up for that" she saids.

"Ok well... Eggman and Scourge were working together. You know them right? Our teacher and the green hedgehog?" He Explained.

"Yea" she replies.

"They kidnapped Amy and used her for bait to get Sonic to come. And Scourge umm... Kinda raped her... But he didn't put his... In..." He saids awkwardly.

"Ok then..." Her voice is shaky.

"Did that scare you?" He ask worried.

"A bit..." she saids plopping on her bed.

"Oh sorry... But I wont let him touch you. Eggman is done being evil, but not him" he saids.

"Ok, look, I got to go, see you in school" she saids.

"Later" Knuckles responds and hangs up. Tikal now has butterflies in her stomach from the story he told her. She jumps up and gives a yelp from a loud sound. She looks outside and there is a storm. He sees a shadow outside. And then its gone right when the next crack of lightning comes. She puts the blanket over her ignoring what she just saw. She thought it was the story stressing her out. She wants to fall asleep where shes safe. She closes her eyes tightly and feels something stroking her arm. She thought it was Scourge because of the height but its not. She smiles at the creature and knows she will be safe and falls asleep.

* * *

**Lol another cliff hanger. **

**Did you know in each chapter theres at least/more then 1000 words in them. I try to get it over 1000 each time. C:**

**Cant help but ask, I miss the questions... :c**

**SO HERE IT GOES!**

**What was the creature?**

**Ok thats it I guess... Bye!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Tikal woke up that morning and the creature was gone. It kept her safe. It was Chaos. She stormed through her walk in closet looking for something to wear. She finally found it. White demin shorts with black doodles on them as a pattern, and a light blue tight tank top. She added her white jean vest jacket. it completed the look.

She rushed downstairs and had a bite of a banana and threw the rest out. Her mother packed her lunch already. She rushed to the bus stop as it was about to leave. The bus driver saw her and stopped right away, which caused a commotion and chaos in the bus. As she ran in she didn't see where she sat. She sat beside the emo hedgehog who sat on the bus alone cause he doesn't like people. Shadow. He glances as Tikal sits beside him.

"Oh sorry, I was rushing," she felt a cold vibe from him. He normally did scare her at times.

"Its ok" he saids. He didn't want to be rude to her, since she was new to the neighbourhood. And she didn't do anything to him like tease him like the others. They sat in silence until they got to the school. When they were getting out of their seats someone tripped Tikal but Shadow caught her before she fell.

"OH MY GOSH IM SORRY TIKAL!" A girls voice yells.

Why am I being so nice to her? Shadow asks himself in his head. As they walk in the school they were both hanging onto each other. Tikal notices and blushes but lets go quickly which gets Shadows attention. "Ugh! Stop it Shadow!" He kept thinking. They went seperate ways to their locker. When Tikal got to her locker Amy rushed up to her.

"Whats up with you and Shadow?" She saids doing the :3 face.

"Nothing" she saids teasingly smiling.

"Are you sure? Its hard to tell if you like Shadow or Knuckles, make up your mind, girl!" She teases.

"I dont know. Its hard, part of me likes Knuckles and the other part likes Shadow" she saids with a worried face. They stop talking about as they see Knuckles at the far end of the hall.

"Oh crap we have a math test" Amy mumbles.

"Bad luck... Well I have my first history class" Tikal saids. Knuckles arrives and joins the conversation.

"Hey guys" he saids.

"Hey Knuckles, what class do you have now?" Amy asks.

"History" he saids.

"Oh me too" Tikal saids smiling.

"Bummer... Looks like I'm the only one taking a math test right now" she saids and walks away.

"Lets go" Tikal saids but Sally stops them from going.

"Oh hey Knuckles and Tikal" she saids Coming closer touching his chest wrapping her leg around his with a seductive smile. Knuckles has a awkward face on. (DONT BE A HOE SALLY :/)

"OH GOTTA GO!" He saids running out with Tikal. His Knuckles accidentally hurt her arm. It leaves a little scratch (You know, cause of the gloves he wears :P). When they get to history class they get new assigned seats. "This is high school, not elementary school why do we need assigned seats?!" He thinks and hopes to be beside Tikal. But they both got bad luck... As Scourge walked in. Scourge got seated next to Tikal and she shivered and looked at Knuckles with sad eyes. She was scared of him now that she saw his scratch marks on his strong arms. He saw her in the corner of his eye. He smirks but not enough for Tikal to see but Knuckles does.

After class Tikal runs out in panic to the girls washroom. While Knuckles and Scourge have a little talk.

"You better stay away from her" he saids to him.

"Very well, Ill go after someone else" he saids and smirks evilly. Knuckles wanted to protect his friends, thats all he wanted to do. But the only people who know about this is Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Him and Shadow. If the girls knew they would all freak out. And boys would worry about their girlfriends or love. He had to tell them. They would all meet in the storage locker when their class with Eggman begins. Knuckles texted them all to come.

they all arrived ten minutes later.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" He yells.

"Eggman held us up! We had to make him pass out for us to get out, so the whole entire class is gone now." Rouge saids.

"So... What do you want?" Tails asks. Knuckles looks at Silver and he reads his mind. He Nods, but somehow Knuckles still doesn't know... NO ONE KNOWS.

"Scourge is out to kidnap all of us." He saids. There comes a loud commotion in the room.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Cream yells. Shes so small but they couldn't believe how loud she was. They always under estimate her.

"Thank you, Cream" Knuckles saids.

"One at a time" Silver saids.

"Why exactly?" Tails asks.

"How are we suppose to know? He said he is" Blaze saids.

"How do you know he's not just bluffing?" Sonic asks.

"Well he kidnapped Amy and who knows what he's capable of! He won't hold back. We should know that since what he did to Amy, and he's not even arrested yet. And the way he slapped me" She replies.

"So what do we do then?" Shadow asks.

"Just stick together. Atleast everyone should be in a pair of 3- Atleast!" Silver yells the last part.

"Why are we acting like Angel beats ?" Rouge saids.

"I don't know... I feel caught up in the moment... Dismissed!" Knuckles saids. Everyone walks out, and before they know it, school is over. Everyone goes but Tails stops to get a drink. No one notices but he wants to be alone anyway, even though they said not to. He feels a cold breath behind him. He looks and its Scourge.

"What do you want" he saids backing away. He looks over to see if his friends are still there but they're not.

"Im not gonna do anything. But I may just give you a warning..." he saids.

"About what?" He saids staring at his eyes.

"About everything... Don't try to do anything. You'll suffer more then that rabbit is going to." He saids. Tails eyes widen in fear.

"Don't touch her..." He saids as Scourge walks by him.

"Or else what?" He saids pushing him against the locker banging his head. He cant get out of his grip. He never felt something this strong. Not even Shadow or Sonic. He kicks his leg and gets out if his grip and starts running. Scourge runs after him and starts gaining up speed catching up. Tails has to run faster. He goes for the exit where his friends will be outside. He pushes the door open quickly running to his friends. Butthey aren't there. He was sure they were going to be here. He looks at the ground and finds a chaos emerald. Its Shadows. Scourge storms out and stops when he sees Tails with it.

Tails thinks he can use the emeralds power so he starts squeezing it and closes his eyes.

"Heh... That won't work. Your hopeless... Your a weakling." Scourge saids. Tails takes those words to the heart and starts thinking about it. His face gets red with rage and starts thinking of who he loves. Cream... I have to protect her..." he thinks. He turns into super Tails in a flash. Everyone on the bus saw, aka his friends.

He charged at Scourge with all his might.

"DONT TOUCH HER!" He yelled as he charged. Everyone rushed out of the bus to see what happens.

"Is that my chaos emerald?" Shadow saids as he looks for it in his bag, its not there so it must be.

"Get out of here!" Tails yells at the green hedgehog on the ground. He goes to his feet.

"You haven't seen the last of me" he saids disappearing. Tails mouth widens in shock when he disappears. Everyone runs up to to him in amazement, boys patted him on the back.

"Tails how did you do that?!" Cream asks.

"I thought of who I loved" he looks at Cream.

"Ooohhh!" Everyone yelled mocking them. Except Cosmo of course. Everyone walked away and left them alone. But Cosmo planned on staying back until Silver and Amy pulled her away. She started swearing while they dragged her to the but , she was pretty much forced to shut up when she got in because the bus driver gave her a dirty look.

The couple stood there until the bus left, so they didn't have to see the show. Cream was leaning in for a kiss but Tails stopped her.

"Cream, you've been acting weird." He saids.

"How so?" She questions.

"Well I noticed it that one night after the party, and Sonic and Amy noticed it too." He saids.

"Oh... Well..." She stammers.

"Cream?" He saids trying to get the truth out of her. "Your my girlfriend, you can tell me anything." he saids. And he's right. He wont let anything hurt her.

"Well... Cosmo..." She stammers again.

"What about her?" Tails asks.

"She threatened me not to get in her way with you" she blurts out. "And that if I do she will do something to me or you" she continues.

"Well I wont let her" he saids. Cream starts crying from all the stress.

"But-" she gets cut off by Tails kissing her. She kisses back holding back her tears. When they finally stop Cream wipes the tears still in her eyes.

* * *

**Awww**

**and in your face Cosmo! I used to like her until i watched a episode of sonic x with her in it and I'm like HA YOU DIED AND UR HAPPY ARE U EMO AND U KISS TAILS, IM ON TEAM CREAM! **

**Lol sorry Cosmo and Tail fans... :C Ill probably make a fan fiction about Cosmo and Tails to make it up to you... But you CosmoxTails fan disgust me... **

**Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ill be posting a chapter almost every day, they are usually published at night, cause thats when I usually get them done, so check every night c:**

* * *

It was the weekend, They lasted a month so far in school, but no ecnounters with Scourge yet. Thanks giving, and Halloween coming up. The crew were having the biggest party again on the block, a costume one. So the girls sneaked out to meet each other and surprise the boys with their costumes. They went shopping at a new Halloween store that opened up. They went in different iles.

Blaze found a Cave girl costume that looked cute on her. Cream found a tiger costume, that looked good with her fur colour. Rouge found a jewl queen costume which she adored since she just loved jewls! Cosmo found a flower fairy costume. Amy also found a cute princess zombie costume, while Tikal couldnt find anything. She finally found a costume after half an hour of searching. She found a cute pirate costume.

When they got to Blazes house, but everyone was already there. The girls hid their bags behind them.

"Whatcha got in those bags?" Shadow said walking closer to Rouge, he was going to look into it until Rouge slapped him. "WHAT THE HELL, DUDE!" He yells at her holding his cheek.

"THEY ARE SURPRISES IF YOU DIDNT KNOW!" Rouge yells back.

"Anyway, whose going to cook thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow?"'Amy asks.

"I will" Blaze saids.

"Me too" Knuckles blurts out by accident. He covers his mouth and everyone stares at him. No one really notices this about him, but he is a good cook.

"He'll poison the food" Sonic saids.

"Give him a chance, Ill watch after him" Blaze saids.

Later that evening. Tikal and Knuckles were hanging out at her house.

"You kids should go up to Tikals room, were going to clean up down here." Her mother Saids.

"NO!" Tikal blurts out. "I mean... Fine !" She saids and funs upstairs holding onto Knuckles hand. When they get into her room she plops on the bed while Knuckles stands at the door in awe looking at the room.

"Woah, Ummm I never expected your room to be so-" he gets cut off.

"Girly? Spoiled? Glamorous? Pink?" She interrupts.

"I wouldn't say that..." He saids in a soothing voice. "But yes... Its very pink... And I know your not spoiled or that girly" he saids giving a quiet chuckle.

"So, why did you want me over?" He asks.

"You asked to come over..." She saids awkwardly.

"Oh yeah!" He saids remembering. "Damn it, idiot" he thinks to himself.

"So, why did you want to come?" She asks awkwardly again.

"Just to hang out..." He replies. Theres a silence. Tikal gets up still keeping it silent and goes towards her closet. She has a drawer in there and she opens it. She comes back in the room with a small box. Knuckles starts to take an interest and sits beside her. She opens the box and in there lies a chaos emerald. She takes out the light blue aqua colour gem.

"Where did you get that?" He asks.

"I found it in the ruins, a long time ago." She said. "My father... my real one gave it to me before he died." She continues.

"Oh sorry about that." He said. "That's why we wouldn't find it" He thinks.

"He wanted me to keep it away from people who will miss use its powers." She said.

Knuckles soon changed the subject and Tikal put the emerald away. It soon got late and Knuckles couldn't go home. They're parents said he could stay over but Tikal didn't want that. There was just so many things he could find out about her. Tikal just got another blanket and pillow and settled up a bed for him on the ground. It was surprisingly more comfy then a real mattress. She goes to the bathroom to change since she didn't want Knuckles to see her naked, I mean who would want their crush to see them naked at that age and nor even going out? She came back with Purple short pyjamas. A plain purple tank top and white pyjama material shorts.

Tikal turns off the lights and steps over Knuckles leg to her settles down on it and Tikal goes under the covers in her bed. She falls asleep instantly. Knuckles looks up at her upon her bed. She is facing the side towards him and shes drooling a bit. Knuckles smiles and wipes the drool gently with a kleenex he got from her night stand.

"You act like a child..." He saids quietly to himself. He lays back down and looks at the ceiling when he hears something. He gets up to see what it is but nothing is there. He looks at sleeping Tikal and then behind him. The sound comes closer and closer. He sees a blue see through creature with one red chaps emerald in him. He goes closer to Tikal but Knuckles is too frightened and scared to move. He watches the creatures moves and realized he's not going to hurt them. He still didn't go to sleep with the creature still there. He stayed up all night until the creature left.

At Sonics house that next night he was walking on the street. He got a text message from Cream. She said it was a emergency. She was on the street in a ally. (I would do Amy, but shes always getting captured and used as bait and she already got kidnapped so xP)

She was in an ally with someone behind her keeping her hands back.

"I told you this wasn't the last of me..." He said coming out of the Shadows. It was Scourge.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked.

"What you want" he said. "We think alike you know" he continues.

"No we don't and never will, I don't kidnap people." Sonic snaps back.

"Oh please... You don't see it?" He saids.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He saids. Scourge is about to speak when another figure comes. Its Jet dragging a body. It was Shadow surprisingly. He was passed out and got tossed on the ground. He was behind Sonic holding both his hands behind him.

"Sorry Sonic..." He whispers.

"I mean... Im your brother" he saids smirking.

"No your not... You cant..." He said quietly. Scourge grips something from his jacket and pulls out a gun. He aims it at Creams head. "You wouldn't..." Sonic saids. Cream has a panic look on Her face. She shivers at the thought she could die any minute.

"Give the chaos emeralds-all of them." He saids.

"I don't have all of them!" Sonic raises his voice at him.

"Tick tock..." He saids and takes Cream to a car and shoves her in. Jet is still holding onto Sonic then Wave comes and takes Shadow to the car. And then they drive away. Sonic would go after them but the car disappeared somehow...

* * *

**Dont worry I wont add lemons in the next one, cant do that to little Cream. x3 shes just to Innocent and cute!**

**Follow/favourite this story stay tuned**

**Sorry, I know i add chapters like everyday but I was running out of ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys I know that chapter almost made no sense so xD sorry :P**

**Follow this story people 3 **

**This new chapter is the person... Don't know if I should say his/her name xD**

* * *

Sonics mouth dropped at the sight of the car disappearing. How did that happen? How could it just disappear? Would they ever be able to find them? He clenches his fist. Shadow was suppose to be strong how did he get captured...? Later that day they all went to Blazes house. Sonic explained everything.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE STICKED TOGETHER!" Blaze yells at him.

"Blaze calm down..." Silver said pulling her back on the couch.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN TWO OF OUR FRIENDS GOT KIDNAPPED!?" She yells again.

"Well find them..." Knuckles said.

"What if we don't?" She said calmly. The words she said sticks in Tails mind and Sonic feels guilt that he was powerless and couldn't do anything.

Later with Cream and Shadow...

Scourge throws them both harshly in a small room. The size of a prision cell. Shadow runs up and starts banging the door as hard as he can.

"LET US OUT YOU BASTARD!" he yells. Theres a window but it cant be broke on the wall, that goes from the hallway for them to check on prisioners. Scourge peeks and gives them an evil smile.

The room has grey walls, with ripped wall paper. The door is rusty metal. Theres one bed there but its small with A dirty white blanket. Theres also a chair and a toilet... Awkward... Theres a childrens toy in the corner, its a ball and a teddy bear.

"Why is there a teddy bear...?" Cream thinks. She sits on the bed in the corner. Thers a silence between the two. Shadow keeps bouncing the ball on the wall and then catches it.

"Will we die here...?" Cream asks having a shaky scared voice. She looks up at the ceiling when she saids that.

"No... He most have had a reason for it" Shadow replies, still bouncing the ball.

"Yea... like raping us..." She mumbles. Shadow stops bouncing the ball and looks at her sternly.

"No... That makes no sense. And I dont think he's gay..." Shadow saids.

"Unless Wave does..." She mumbles again. Shadows temper gets to him and he goes up to Cream and grabs her wrist and slams her into the wall but not that hard, knowing how fragile she is. She lets out a small yelp, otherwise it doesnt look like it effects her.

"Thats not gonna happen!" He yells at her. They look furiously in each others eyes. You can see the fire in their eyes. Shadow finally lets go of her wrist. He was holding them too tightly and she rubs them. They sit in silence feeling guilty what they said and did.

"Im sorry..." They both mumble. Scourge then barges in when Cream is about to say something. He grabs Shadow and slams the door, leaving Cream alone. She slams on the door worried about Shadow. She felt more alone then ever trapped in this small room. She sat on the bed and looked down at her fidgeting hands. She looked at the bracelet Tails gave her and blushed. "Please save me..." She wisped.

_With Tails_

"Damn it... Cream..." He said. Cosmo walks in.

"Hey Tails" She said cheerfully.

"How can she be so happy..." He thinks.

"Are you okay?" She asks changing her voice tone.

"Ya... I guess we'll save her one day." He said sadly.

Cosmo started to feel bad for all the things she done to Cream. She should have just let them live happily together instead of interfering. She was a monster. She felt like crying but held it back.

They went to the living room and talked some small talk for a bit not knowing what to do. Cosmo just stared at the window whenever Cream went to mind. She felt so bad she couldn't help but think its her fault when she knows its not. Its not like she told Scourge to do that, Or was there when it happened or helped Scourge or just watched helplessly... **(There happy Cosmo fans she turned good .-.) **She couldn't hold it in anymore she felt like crying so hard. She told Tails she had to go and ran outside onto the street at midnight. If she got kidnapped right now she wouldn't care she just wants to apologize to Cream. Tails stayed inside, after all he knew all the things Cosmo said and did to Cream. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth. He kept working on his science experiment.

_Back with Cream_

_Creams POV  
_

I sit on the bed when I notice they toss Shadow back in. I stand up immediately, like I have to give respect as if he was the queen. When he turns his head towards me I see bruises on his face. They probably beated him until he spilled what he was hiding.

"What did he want?" I ask.

"To know where the chaos emeralds are" he replies weakly. I grit my teeth and look at the cuts on his arm, his face.

I lift he's face up as he struggles to get up off the ground. I look at all his scratches and accidentally touch one. He flinches a bit. He's going to get an infection like this... The next time I see Scourge Ill beg for medicine for Shadow. I just feel so bad. It reminds me of when there was a war going around my house and Tails was wounded. The war between Dr Eggman and Robotnik. I let Shadow go and help him up in the bed.

Meanwhile with Scourge...

(Scourges POV)

That idiot... He could have just told me... We wouldn't be in this situation... They are helplessly suffering. Its thanksgiving... I should just give them a little surprise...

If I treat Shadow better he might tell me... I think... I walk back to the cell with my body guards. They look at me not even daring to come with me as I have my knife in my hand. I gently grab Creams arm and take her out and she follows. Shadow just sits there. When I take her to the bright luxurious room she looks amazed and not that scared anymore. Until she sees the blood stains on the floor from Shadow.

"What?" She chokes out.

I walk in circles around her. I stop behind her tracing around her neck with my knife. I then trace up around her face and mouth.

"Where are the chaos emeralds?" I ask. She gulps about to speak.

Creams POV

"I don't know" I say almost crying in fear. He stops tracing the knife on me and I expect a knife in the back but instead he softly touches my arms. I cant get Tails in trouble he has one of them... But the other one is with Eggman or Robotnik. I know they changed but I cant get Tails in trouble.

"If I tell you..." I pause for a moment turning around. "You will let me and Shadow go and leave us alone?" I finish. He looks at me in disbelief, wondering his decision.

"Fine" he growls.

"Its with..."

* * *

Blazes POV

I sit on the couch waiting for Knuckles to come. We need to cook dinner and he's taking forever. My house is small but luxurious. The walls in each room are white. The living room has a redish couch and facing a tv. Behind the couch is a giant window with curtains. A red carpet... In the kitchen it was white and gold floor tiles with a island like counter in the middle if the room, in the corner there is more black marble counters a fridge and a stove. Theres also a pantry on the wall. It was like a dream, besides my messy room.

Knuckles finally pulls in the drive way in his red convertible. (Sorry if I didn't spell that right xD) I open the Door for him and show him the Kitchen.

5 minutes later we have all the ingredients out. I show him the list of stuff were making and the recipes. He takes half of the stuff and I take the other. Theres silence while we prepare things.

"Why did you volunteer to help?" I ask him.

"I don't know... Just felt like it." He replies.

"You like cooking don't you?" I stick out my tongue.

"Fine, yes" he saids cranky.

3 hours later were done. Everyone comes into the living room and we talk a bit before eating, cause the turkey is still cooking for 10 more minutes.

"It really sucks Cream and Shadow aren't here" Knuckles saids.

"Ya, even though if Shadow was a jerk sometimes..." Sonic saids a bit sad.

Cosmos POV

"Its thanks giving... Im thankful for them being out friends... Even if Cream hates me, after all I done" Cosmo thinks. "I just wish they were back."

Soon enough the door breaks down and we all stand up alert.

"YEA BITCHES WERE BACK!" Someone saids happily.

* * *

**Lol its obvious who that was...**

**Yea, I take back everything I said about Cosmo... I just didn't like her at the last episode she was in but I liked her in the others. Im still not a fan of TailsxCosmo...**

**Anyway theres a new age update for them because I researched their ages on wikipedia and the sonic website. Rouge is the oldest... I knew she was old but not that old shes 18... But Scourge was 17 so he's staying the same. Cream was 6 but I made her 13, and Tails and Cosmo were 8 so they are 14. Like I know their ages don't match the differences anymore but hey... Its my fan fiction :3 Im surprised at Knuckles age he is 16 so... I let him stay the oldest... And Tikal was originally 14 so shes 15 now. Weird thing is... Amy was 12 and Sonic was 15 in the show and Amy wanted to be his girlfriend... FTW! So yea if you were wondering.**

**So heres their new ages now...**

**Sonic: 15 (Still original age)**

**Tails: 14 (Used to be 8 originally)**

**Amy: 14 (Used to be 12 originally)**

**Shadow: 15 (It didn't say his age it was unknown so I though he is kind of a clone of Sonic that Eggman made so make him the same age :P)**

**Cream: 13 (Was originally 6) **

**Knuckles: 16 (Original age)**

**Tikal: 14 (Kind of original age cause she was a girl from 4000 years ago but she is physically 14) **

**Scourge: 17 (Original age)**

**Rouge: 15 (Was originally 18 but she was too old for this fan fiction...)**

**Silver: 14 (Still original)**

**Blaze: 14 (Still original)**

**Cosmo: 14 (Was originally 8)**

**Also I just noticed. In Canada (Where I am) thanksgiving is in October not in November like America. So also peep that in mind.**

**Well bye! Next chapter is thanksgiving dinner and the one after that is Halloween!**

**Happy Halloween guys, go buy some candy go trick or treating or a costume party :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanksgiving special Think about what your thankful for guys :3**

**Last time:**

_"It really sucks Cream and Shadow aren't here" Knuckles saids._

_"Ya, even though if Shadow was a jerk sometimes..." Sonic saids a bit sad._

_Cosmos POV_

_"Its thanks giving... Im thankful for them being out friends... Even if Cream hates me, after all I done" Cosmo thinks. "I just wish they were back."_

_Soon enough the door breaks down and we all stand up alert._

_"YEA BITCHES WERE BACK!" Someone saids happily._

* * *

(Still Cosmos POV)  
I see Cream and Shadow to run into the living room to give us a big hug. But then I notice Shadow's scars. Everyone else does too.

"Whoa dude what did they do to you?" Knuckles asks.

"They wanted to know where the chaos emeralds are." He replies.

"Well what did you tell them?" Tails asks.

"Nothing. They just gave up with me and threw me back in the room" He answers. "But come to think of it... They took Cream in after... Cream what did you say?"

"He agreed to let us go if I told him..." She said stalling.

"What did you say?" Shadow asks again.

"I-" She gets cut off in her own sentence. "OH LOOK THE TURKEY IS READY" She said running to the kitchen. She waits at the stove and the turkey doesn't come out and the alarm isn't going off. It said it needs to cook for 6 more minutes. I give myself a face palm.

"Just tell us" Knuckles says in frustration.

"I knew Tails, Dr Eggman and Robotnik have one... So I said Robotnik." She said gulping.

"So what's wrong with that? You didn't even want to tell us that. That's what we would have done." Sonic said.

"Well I don't know... I feel like a bad person now." She replies sadly.

"Your not...You were protecting your friends." I say. She looks at me shocked like I wouldn't really say that. I would be too. She gives me a smile. That smile made me feel good.

The turkey is finally ready and we go around the table and eat. After we say what were thankful for out loud taking turns.

"Im thankful for all this food" Blaze saids.

"Im thankful for you guys" Knuckles saids happily.

"Im thankful for life" I say.

"Im thankful for the world" Cream saids.

"Im thankful for God" Tikal saids.

"Im thankful for the nature" Amy saids.

"Im thankful for all this technology and everything" Sonic saids. (xD)

"Im thankful for getting out of the jail... And you guys" Shadow saids.

"Im thankful for... My parents... My friends..." Tails saids.

"Im thankful for fresh water cause no one has that in other countries" Rouge saids.

"Im thankful for shelter" Silver saids

(I think that was everyone I don't know...)

Soon we all just cuddle up together on her big couch and watch a movie and not talk. It felt warm and it was late. Most of the girls already fell asleep. Shadow moved off the couch to stretch which caused everyone who was sleeping to wake up. We didnt complain though.

Soon enough everybody went home because Thanksgiving weekend off of school is over. I call my mom for a rid home and she gets here very fast. I wave bye to my friends and get in the car. Soon enough were back home. I go up to my bedroom right away because the party was exhausting.

Blaze's POV

Everyone left and I went up to my bedroom. I remember I forgot to do my homework. Im screwed! Its 12:00 AM I cant do it now! I hoped I went to sleep until school was over. I soon fell asleep.

The Next Day

I wake up and put on my clothes for school. I start to get butterflies in my stomach from thinking about the overdue homework. My teacher gives us the worse punishments. I put on my white ripped jeans and my black and teal stripped over the shoulder sweater. I put on my everyday casual black sneakers. I put my coat on and head outside luging my bag over my shoulder. I'm out early so I walk to school instead of the bus.

As I walk through the sidewalk I take this abandoned meadow/forest secret shortcut to school. At least... I think its secret. I walk through the path way and look at all the trees changing from green to red yellow and orange. The wind blows a bit and some leaves rain on me. I smile I love fall. When I get out of the meadow I end up on the street sidewalk. Seeing two kids too young for school playing together. I stop to watch. One looks like me... a smaller version and the other looks like Silver. The little purple cat hugs the silver hedgehog and start chasing each other. I smile and think about my pass.

_**Flash Back**_

_(Blaze is 10 in this flash back)_

_I walk through the halls sad while everyone watches me. They call me names and point and laugh. They say stuff like "Psycho!", "Kill it with fire! Oh wait she is on fire." I almost cried. It was because I was a fire cat. I used my purple cape to hide the flames on my back. But someone stole it and everyone saw. Then I hear a familiar voice. A voice who raises his hand saying I know it! He answers the question. Smart, always in the back row laughing with people, Popular..._

_"Leave her alone!" He yells coming through the crowd me. He was a Silver Hedgehog. He was floating, not so high from the ground. Everyone got scared and ran away. I wipe a tear that was welling up in my eye. He stops floating and comes to the ground gracefully. I never knew he could do that... I just never saw him. "Hi, I'm Silver" He said holding his hand out. I blush a little bit. _

_"I'm Blaze" I say shaking his hand. After that day we always hung around. People still teased me a bit when he wasn't around. We became best friends. At one point I had a crush on him... Why...?_

**_Flash back Ove_****_r_**

I keep walking thinking of the good times me and Silver had. He was my only friend until I met these guys. The time he almost kissed me but I stopped him. When I fell asleep on his chest when we were trapped.

I keep walking and finally getting to school. Just in time too. The bus just arrived and my friends come straight to me.

"Why weren't you on the bus?" They all asked surprised.

"Whoa, guys its not a big deal. I just wanted to walk a bit" I say.

"You never like walking!" Silver said. Its kind of true. That's how good he knows me.

"I know... I just like walking in the fall cause its pretty..." I say a bit girly like. Silver gives himself a face palm. Soon the bell rings and we all have to run there. When we run I trip on Silver. My ankle just got twisted. I like a cry of pain. Silver stops running to finally notice. I almost feel like crying, but I try to stop myself.

"Blaze!" He yells running back to me. He helps me up and I put my arm over his shoulder. I limp back into the schools office with him. The teacher sends me home at least for 3 days and get a doctors appointment. I call my mom as Silver walks back to the class.

**_After school_**

Everyone comes to my house to see how I'm doing. They give me notes I missed and home work... The most interesting thing is that they gave me... a flyer to go to We Day. They know I always wanted to go and be part of the team. Surprisingly they are auditioning too. We Day is a concert... Where we make a change in the world. Last year was to get enough clean water for countries. and famous singers will be there. The school only has 30 student tickets. I really want to be part of the team... whose going to be there? Selena Gomez? Ed Sheeran? Katy Perry? Lady GaGa? I wonder...

All of them go home and I sit in my room on my bed and watch TV. It was a bit lonely but Im used to it.

I sit there for minutes looking through the homework... A lot of minutes. I finally notice Silver is still here, standing at the door way.

"Finally noticed?" He said smirking. I blush a bit embarrassed.

"I guess its kind of my fault for getting you in this" Silver said.

"Silver you didn't do anything. It could happen to anyone" I say comforting him. He sits down on the bed feeling bad for me.

"Yes it is Blaze" He replies. I had enough of seeing him like this. I lean up quickly and kiss him for about 10 seconds. Were both blushing. Ugh why did I do that?! Im so stupid! I quickly stop and look in his eyes. I lay back on my bed flat. He looks at me surprised and confused. The both of us don't even know what to do now. We sit there in silence until he has to go.

* * *

**Aww poor Blaze :c**

**And Awww they finally kissed. A song will come up from Tikal and Blaze and kne from We Day c: Next chapter is Halloween Special!**

**Happy Halloween Eve! And Halloween... XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Halloween Special**

**Thanks for the reviews guys c: **

**Review, follow, favourite :3**

* * *

Tikal's POV

Weeks later...

I woke up and the first thing I see is my guitar. I was planning to write a song bout Knuckles and Shadow but I ended up writing a different song.

I am writing a song right now, with my guitar on my lap. I want it to be what I feel. But this song doesn't suit me.

_This is the first day of my life_

_I was born right through that door way_

_Yours is the first face that i saw_

_Think I was blind before I met you_

_Don't know where I am_

_Don't know where I've been my life_

_Or where I want to go_

_So Id thought I let you know..._

_That these things take forever_

_But I realized that I need you_

_and I wonder if I could come home..._

_mhmmm..._

_Remember the time you drove all night _

_Just to meet me in the morning_

_I thought it was strange how everything changed You felt_

_As if you just walk out_

_You say this is the first day of my life..._

_But I didn't die before I met you_

_And I don't care I could go anywhere with you_

_and Id probably be happy ..._

_So if you want to be with me..._

_with these things theres no telling_

_You just have to wait and see..._

_But I rather be working for the pay check_

_and waiting to win the lottery_

_Mhmmm..._

_Besides maybe time that its different_

_Maybe I really think you like meeeeee..._

_Mmmhmmm..._

(That song is called "first day of my life by bright eyes" Ill put the link for it in the end.)

I put down my guitar when I hear someone listening outside my bedroom. The small figure pokes her head in shyly.

"Cream?" I ask. She comes in the room less shyly. "What are you doing here?"

"Im not the only one who is here" She said smiling.

"What? Who else is here?" I ask. The girls come in. Amy, Rouge, Cosmo, Blaze on her crutches.

"Don't you know what were doing?" Rouge asks.

"Were going to have a contest with the boys!" Amy saids.

"When did we decide that?" I ask.

"Yesterday" Blaze saids with a Duh look.

"two contest actually" Cream saids excitedly.

"What kind of contest?" I ask.

"What do you think... Its halloween... Pumpkins... Costumes...DUH!" Rouge saids.

"Ok okay geez! Whats up with you guys?" I say hardly caring.

"The boys are being assholes!" Amy saids mad. Cosmo is silent, shes not one to swear a lot.

"Ok..." I say glancing to a picture of me and Knuckles. The keep talking thinking I'm listening. I didn't even notice I was looking at it and blushed.

"TIKAL ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Rouge yells.

"Nope... Shes in looovveee. So she obviously wont help us..." Amy saids the last part sadly. Which catches my attention. Guilting me...

"No! No! Its not like that at all!" I say trying to persuade them.

"Sure sure... Whatever are you going to help us or not?" Cream saids.

"Fine" I say poking my tongue out. I go to the garage and the girls help get all the pumpkins out. We set them down in the kitchen. My mom and dad are out shopping. We wait 5 minutes for the boys to come. They walk into the kitchen to see us.

"Oh, so you girls finally got the pumpkins in here. That was a waste of 5 hours, you could have waited for us to come" Sonic teases.

"Your right they are being assholes" I whisper to Amy.

"Lets cut to it and change the rules a bit then..." Cream said. This caught the boys interest. "Whoever loses will have to do what the winners say for a week!" She says loudly pointing at them. The boys laugh.

"Ok fine" Knuckles agrees.

"But the teams are uneven..." Tails said.

"Don't worry, they may have more girls, but they're not strong enough to even start carving, and too girly to pick the pumpkin insides out." Knuckles teases.

"OH REALLY?! HOW ABOUT I STICK THE INSIDES UP YOUR ASS THEN! HUH?!" Rouge saids madly about to kill Knuckles. But the girls hold her back.

They stop fighting and go to different rooms with their pumpkins. Funny the boys struggle getting them off the ground. We all try to hold in us laughing. They finally get to the other room and we start carving.

Tails POV

I feel like the bet was a mistake on how the boys are acting. We only have an hour to get it done and they cant even start getting the top off. The only people who did was Knuckles me and Sonic. I sit beside Sonic as he finishes getting the top open.

"OW!" He yells. We all look at him.

"Did you cut yourself?" I ask concerned. There was silence and then he started laughing and we caught on. "Be careful geez!" I say.

After the contest... Judging time!

The girls showed theirs first and I knew we were doomed. Cosmo made a Black Cat. Amy made Frankenstein. Cream made a zombie. Rouge made a witch. And Tikal made a skeleton. All we made were halloween faces and they looked horrible. Hopefully the girls will take it easy on us.

"Who is the judge?" I ask.

"I AM!" A fat figure barged in the doorway. Dr Eggman.

"Who in the bloody hell invited him?" Shadow asked. Eggman points to Rouge.

"You him?!" Shadow calls her.

"OH SHUT UP! YOU F-" Rouge yells.

"BECAUSE I DESPISE YOU ALL EQUALLY!" He said.

"Fine lets just get on with it" Knuckles said.

"Hmmm..." He looks at all the pumpkins. Its definitely the girls.

"The girls" He saids after the looked at all them.

"Oh shit!" Knuckles complains.

"What the hell!" Silver complains too.

"Cant believe we lost to the WOMEN" Shadow said.

"Wouldn't be surprised since your on the team" Sonic teases.

"Shut up you faker!" Shadow yells at him.

"Oh were back to the faker thing again, aren't we?" Sonic snaps.

"OH REALLY?!" Shadow saids madly. He tries to kick Sonic but he grabs his leg before he can.

"Oh, tough guy are we now?" He said smirking.

"Ok guys calm down.. Thats a command" Rouge said giggling.

"Don't be too sure" Silver said. "Who said your going to win?"

"Me" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Erm... I didnt fo anything wrong... So... Can you umm... Not go so hard on me" (xD) I said. The room soon calmed down after conversation. The Halloween Costume contest will be held tomorrow. If the girls win 3 or 2 out of 3 contest were screwed.

We all go to Tikal's mansion again since they got their house expanded for more rooms. There are two big rooms and separated the boys and girls. I walk with Cream hand to hand while everyone goes into their bedrooms. I kiss her goodnight and I see her blushing madly. She hugs me for a long time for some reason and skips to her room.

When I walk in the boys are already asleep. Soon I curl up in the sleeping bag beside Sonic. I don't know whats up with them today. They are acting so rude to the girls. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

The next night were all on our way to the party. We go in separate cars so we don't see each others costumes.

This was pretty much the moment of truth. Eggman looks like he is leaning towards us because their costumes are kinda too girly and not very scary. Sonic was a zombie, Knuckles was a skeleton, I was superman, Shadow was... Shadow...and Silver was the hulk.

"The boys" Eggman announces.

"IN YOUR BIG ASS FACE!" Knuckles said teasing Rouge.

"Knuckles... Can I talk to you in the other room?" She said sweetly. He nods... That dumbass. She lets him go in first then she holds up the pumpkin guts. I hear screams and swearing and everyone looks weirded out.

The next challenge was to see who could last longer in the haunted house. Eggman picked it out and for sure it has to be scary. We go in and we hear a click on the door. He locked us in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rouge said banging in the door.

"NICE ONE SMART ASS! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE CHOSE HIM!" Knuckles said.

"God damn it were stuck here" Silver said.

Cream's POV

When I hear Silver say that I get terrified. I get close to Tails and Rouge holding onto their arms. Silver in behind me touching my shoulders making me feel protected. Hours later Im sitting in the corner when Cosmo joins me.

"Cream... Im sorry I said that stuff to you" she said. And I know Cosmo hardly lies about that stuff. I forgive her and give her a hug as we both sit in the corner scared. Everyone is on the dusty red couch. With a table in the middle. A glass dusty one. Theres cobwebs everywhere, ceiling, floor, furniture and some corners. I sat in the one without them. We both join them and sit down. We talk for a while and we hear police sirens outside. They barge open the door saving us. They escort us out and talking about a nuclear bomb in there. How could Eggman just do that?!

Im in the back of their car with Silver. Theres a lot of silence the whole ride there and I run inside my house when we get there, leaving Silver in the car by himself.

* * *

**Sorry I was out at a Halloween Party so I didn't have time and I feel so guilty for this. But there is going to be one juicy drama sad chapter soon so wait and see :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**(Cream pov)**

* * *

I walked home from school thinking about Scourge. He said something to me in class but I couldn't quite hear it. Thats when Tails got overly protected. We went separate ways to our houses and I took the shortcut way. I went in the short ally that leads to my backyard. I see something shiny catch my eye. I go closer to it in the dumpster. Its a chaos emerald. But it seems suspicious to be here. I don't know what to do. To take it or to leave it. If I leave it Scourge will find it. If I take it... I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this.

I decide to take it and call Sonic and Tails over again. When I get home that night I call them over. But they brought all the boys.

"Guys! I meant just you not them!" I yell.

"Well sorrrrrrrrryyy" Sonic said rolling his eyes. "We were carrying the 10 wagon loads of candy for you" he said grumpy.

"So why did you want us?" Tails asked.

"I found a chaos emerald and-"

"SERIOUSLY?! WHAT THE HELL! WE FIND THOSE ALL THE TIME WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT?! I CAME HERE FOR NOTHING!" Shadow yelled angry.

"WELL YOU DIDNT HAVE TO COME! YOU JACKASS! CAUSE OF THIS EMERALD WE COULD ALL END UP AT SCOURGES AGAIN! ITS SUSPICIOUS!" I yell back at him. He groans and plops on the couch. I feel like I made him angrier but instead he takes deep breaths calming himself down.

"Fine Ill listen..." He said after calming down.

"I found it while I was walking home and it just makes me feel weird. Like someone put it there on purpose for me to see." I explain.

"let me see it?" Sonic asked. I hand it to him and he examines it. "This looks so unnatural" he said.

"I say Sonic should keep it" Tails said.

"Why me?" He asks.

"Cause... The only other options are Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Rouge" he teased. "We all know Rouge will do something with it, Knuckles will break it like what he did with the master emerald, Silver will clumsy again like when he dropped you when he was flying out of the exploding building, and Shadow will be too... THE ULTIMATE, with it." He explains.

"I didnt break the master emerald! That was chaos!" Knuckles said.

"Ya your right" Cream agreed.

"Thank you!" Knuckles said hugging Cream.

"NOT YOU!" Cream yelled pushing him off.

Silver's POV

Me and Sonic started walking home, because we live on the same route. We start talking and goofing around as always. I remember when I first met him. Although me and Blaze are the only ones who remember. The flames of disaster. It was all time traveling. It started off as a curse where Princess Elise couldn't cry or the flames will cause afire all over the town. Mephiles, kind of Shadows clone tricked me into thinking I wanted to kill Sonic. But he wanted me to so the princess would cry. I didn't know Sonic so I felt kind of bad. Shadow was scared fo Mephiles, that was the only person he was scared of. He had a fight a whole army with them with Rouge and Omega. After Mephiles killed Sonic which made Elise cry and the fire happened. After I and Shadow had to travel back in time when she was a little girl. When her father died. After when we got back Sonic was still dead and it didn't fix a thing. Blaze died too but came back a year after that. All of us got transported to where Sonic was lying dead with Elise crying. We used all the chaos emeralds to bring him back to life. But the weird part was that Elise kissed him... Elise was a human... Kissing an animal... (e.e That really did happen in the game) I cant believe I wanted to kill him.

"Silver do you mind taking this instead of me?" He asked holding out the emerald.

"Why?" I question.

"Cause I don't know if I can hold onto this without losing it or whatever." He answers.

"Fine... I'll probably give it to Blaze anyway" I say. He hands it to me as we keep walking and I put it in my backpack. When I get to my house, Blaze is right beside mine. She isn't home so I put a note in her mailbox with the chaos emerald.

_"Cream found a chaos emerald and gave it to Sonic who gave it to me whose giving it to you. Keep it safe Tails still needs to study It some more._

_-Love Silver"_

_Nobody POV_

Silver didn't even realize he put love. He didn't even realize he actually liked Blaze that way. When he got back inside he just remembers what he did.

"CRAP!" He yelled out loud by accident. He ran outside to her mail box but its gone. She must have looked at it. Silver got sweaty palms, his heart pounding and butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous and scared. Blaze soon came outside at an awkward moment while Silver was double checking her mailbox. She blushed a bit knowing what he was looking for.

"Silver?" She asked.

"Yeaaaaa...?" He said awkwardly moving away from the mailbox.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh just to tell you that Tails needs the emerald to study now." He replied.

"Why doesn't he keep it then instead of me?" She asked.

"Cause your more... umm... Careful and organized" He made up.

"Ok then... Lets go" Blaze said. She didn't know where he lived so that was a good thing for him.

They got Knuckles to drive then. Tails house was so far away. On their way there the emerald lit upand they heard sirens.

"Whats happening!" Blaze yelled, blinded by the light. She hung onto Silver scared and screaming. There were helicopter sounds, police sirens, honking horns, crashes, total chaos!

* * *

**Omg! Something bad happens to Knuckles, Blaze, or Silver, guess who?**

**Pray for them 3**

**Sorru it took so long I have two more projects.**

**Mario and Sonic combined. About Sonic falling in a portal to Marios world and a darkness invades the world and they need to stop it.**

**And another cross over with Angel Beats and The Hunger Games books/movie/show xD so hope hope you can see it.**

**They may not get published until the end of November though.**

**Bai!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Blaze's POV

The car stops roughly and were all fine at the moment. We look out the window and see helicopters land and police cars surronding us. But they don't look exactly like cop cars. We step out of the car. Im so scared right now. They tell us to put our hands up. And we do. Theres people surronding us with guns everywhere. I don't know what we did...but I think we are going to find out.

A green hedgehog comes out of the car and I know who it is right away. Scourge. He comes closer to talk to us.

"I thought you were going to leave us alone!" Knuckles said.

"Why would you think that. I was so easily fooled... Robotnik didn't have the emerald! Your little friend lied!" He said. "But why punish her... Shes only 13" He came closer and closer to me. "In fact... She's so gullible she fell for this thing" He said taking the emerald out of my hand. "We all know Silvers special gift... Thats why I need him" he said. A hedgehog went closer to Silver pointing a gun at his head, threatening to kill him if we did anything funny. He looked like Shadow except he had ice looking cracks in his faceand didn't have red stripes, he had white stripes that looked icy. (Mephiles)

The guards drag me and Knuckles away. I kick and scream his name almost crying. I am almost blinded by the lights then hear a gun shot and Silvers scream, it was a low manly scream though. I start screaming hoping it wasn't Silver or Knuckles. The guards make us drive home at gun point. And Knuckles does. As he drives he tries to calm me down from crying. I burry my face in my hands and look out the window. Thinking about how we had to leave Silver behind. A song comes on the radio, its quiet, well for us because of my sobbing. Carry on by fun.

_"If your lost and alone_

_Or your sickened like a stone _

_Carry on..._

_May your past be the sound_

_And your feet upon the ground_

_Carry on..."_

As I listened it sounded like that song was talking to me. It made me feel sadder, but have more courage that he will be okay. But it was unlikely...

"Knuckles?" I ask.

"What is it?" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Did Silver die?" I ask. Theres a long pause after I said that?

"I don't know..." He said almost whispering. "Lets just try not to think about that now"

Knuckles made a stop at the gas station where I went to the back of the car to lay down and cry myself to sleep until we got home.

Knuckles POV

When we finally got home I noticed Blaze was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up so I carried her to her room and put the blankets over her. I also slept on the floor beside her bed, she shouldn't be alone if Silver really died. The next morning she was still asleep. I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast and heard a knock at the door. It was Cream, Cosmo and Tails.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well Blaze and Silver were suppose to come to my house... Wait... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN BLAZES HOUSE?!" He yelled.

"Long story" I say.

"Im up for a long story" Cosmo said in the same tone as Tails.

"Fine come in" I said. We all sit at the kitchen table while I cook.

"So... Are you here cause you raped her?" Cream said.

"HELL NO WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET THAT?!" I yell.

"Oh yea... Thats a Shadow thing... Unless you did and your going to rape us..." she replied.

"Whatever" I say. "We have bigger problems. Blaze has became an emotional wreck" I say.

"What happened now?" Tails asked.

"Well on our way to your house, by the way you live too far away. We got pulled over by Scourges army or something. The chaos emerald was fake and it had a locator on it."I say while flipping over a pancake. "And they took Silver and we heard a gunshot and Silvers scream. And we think he may have..." I stop for a moment not daring to say it.

"died?" Cosmo asked sadly.

"Maybe... We don't know for sure." I replied.

In the next 15 minutes its silent until Blaze comes down. Shes in her purple robe with her hair flowing and lose.

Cream's POV

"Blaze? Are you okay?" I said. As she rummaged through the fridge.

"Yea of course why would you ask?" She said. I saw Knuckles behind her giving me the signal not to mention Silver.

"Oh just cause... Your shirt is inside out and your bra is over your robe." I said.

"WHAT?!" She looks down to see what I said is true and she runs upstairs to her room to fix it and comes back down in a flash. She blushes a bit and a its down with her head down.

"I had a bad dream tonight thats all" she said.

"What about?" Cosmo asked. Knuckles starts freaking out silently behind Blaze.

"Well... Last night me, Silver, Knuckles and Blaze got pulled over and Silver died" she said still sleepy.

"Yea... About that..." Tails said. Knuckles sped up to him covering his mouth and carrying him outside.

"What was that about?" She asked. We don't say anything until she realizes something. "Wait! What are you doing in my house?! And who let you in?!" She yelled.

"Knuckles did" I blurt out. I quickly cover my mouth.

"Wait... Why would he be in my house... Did he rape me?!" She said touching her stomach, back and head.

"I was wondering that too when I got in. But no he didn't." I reply.

"Then... The nightmare really happened?" She said sadly. I give a little nod and hug her, shes about to cry. Cosmo looks like shes about to cry too. And joins in. Soon Knuckles and Tails walks back inside and sees us. We still keep hugging but I hear them say;

"Shit... They told her" Knuckles said quietly. Tails also joined her hug, sad for Blaze and Silver. Knuckles was hesitating to join but I pulled him in. Soon Cosmo and Blaze are sobbing.

* * *

**SILVER NO! Dx**

**Im sorry Silver it was either Blaze you or Knuckles but... They didn't deserve it.**

**Silver: HEY WHAT DID I DO FOR THAT?!**

**Me: YOU. ATE. MY. COOKIES!**

**Anyway...**

**I am currently working on Mario and Sonic crossover but the story isn't published yet, it might get published early though.**

**I am also making a Romeo and Juliet staring Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Tikal! :D**

**they are the main characters though.**

**I might cut off Tikal from the story though. Might be a lot of changes actually. so hope you can read those later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Blaze's POV

It was another ordinary day at school. Without Silver. I went to class, did my work, handed it in, raised my hand, listened to the teacher, and walked home. Instead I walked through a pathway, with a lot of magnolia trees. The petals fall on the ground gracefully. I close my eyes and think of Silver, like I can see him in reality. I just want to hug him and never let him go. I hum a song that comes to mind that reminds me of Silver. Called "Dark Days" He taught the song to me when we were kids.

_"Mother listen to my heart,  
Just as one end beats another start  
So you can hear no matter where you are,_

_Sister, hide our love away...  
From the evil we both know  
It can see us through these dark days  
Though they seem to darken as I go  
__Our love will see us through these dark, dark days, sister  
Till it lights the way back home...  
Sister, hide our love away..._

_It can turn the whole world upside down...  
Shake it till the sky falls to the ground,  
But we don't have to reap the fear they sow, Friends  
As long as we hide our love away  
In the good they'll never know  
It can see us through these dark days  
Though they seem to darken as I go..._

_Our love will see us through these dark, dark days, sister  
Till it lights the way back home,  
Sister, hide our love away..._

_Mother listen to my heart,  
Just as one end beats another start...  
So you can hear no matter where you are..."_

When I open my eyes again, I see him. He's sitting there, under the magnolia tree in the pink fallen petals.

"Still walking home?" He said smirking. We both run up to each other and hug for a long time. I almost start crying and I actually kiss him.

"How did you get out?" I ask while crying.

"I escaped" He said simply.

"I thought you died!" I say, sobbing louder.

"Its okay... I'm here, I didn't die..." He said in his soothing voice, still hugging me. He starts petting my head and ears to calm me down. While we keep hugging I feel him stab a knife in my back. He also snaps my neck while kissing me. While I slowly die bleeding to death...

I wake up sobbing, happy it was a dream. I am late for school but all I want to do now is just lay in bed. I feel like the knife is still in my back and I'm drowning in my own blood. But if he's really gone I have to move on with my life. But I don't know what to tell the others anymore... Cosmo, Cream, Tails and Knuckles know, But they must have found out already.

I hear a knock at the door outside. I run down the stairs to answer the door while wiping the dry tears off my face. I see Tails. Surprisingly... Did he miss school, he never likes missing school!

"Tails? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Rebelling" He joked.

"Ok then..." He lets himself in and goes to the kitchen taking a blue berry muffin my mom must have made earlier this morning.

"Still warm" He said taking a bite out of one.

"Tails what the hell are you doing here, seriously!?" I say almost yelling.

"I told you. Being a rebel" He said with a mouth full of the muffin. I caught on what he was saying. He was ditching school, that what he meant.

"So... Knuckles, Shadow, Not even Sonic joining you!?" I say.

"Nope that's why I came here." He said. "And Cream, she's waiting outside to go to the mall. C'mon please!?" He pleaded.

"Fine" I growled.

Cream's POV

Blaze and Tails finally come out of the house. I kick my feet up in the front seat of Tails' car.

"What took you so long!?" I complained. "And why didn't you get me a muffin too!?"

"Sorry, babe" Tails' said giving me the rest of his muffin with his mouth full.

"For fucks sake..." I mumbled.

"What was that, Cream?" Tails asked.

"Nothing" I say quickly. He shrugs his shoulders and starts driving. This reminds me of the morning we went shopping together in the summer with Amy. But with Blaze this time. I just hope she still doesn't feel bad about Silver, its been weeks, I miss him too though. He looked after me a lot when the drama with Cosmo was happening.

Sonic POV

This class is sooooo boring! I wish I went to ditch school with Tails. And it wasn't helping when Knuckles kept spitballing me and Shadow calling me a faker every time I answered a question. Those morons. I kept hearing Amy and Sally giggling and then fighting the next. Everyone is so stupid today!

I felt another spit ball hit my head from the back from Knuckles. I hear him give a chuckle and I start to get really pissed off. I stand up and turn around at him.

"STOP IT BEFORE I RIP YOU D-" I yell but get cut off by the teacher and Shadow calling me a faker again.

"Sonic!" The teacher yells at me. I see all the girls stare at me including our friends giggling a bit and some... maybe checking me out. I smile are them a bit. "You go to the principals office right now" She yelled at me. I didn't really care, anything to get away from here.

"Thanks" I say walking backwards, shuffling to the door, waving a peace sign to them. When I get in the hallway where no one can see me I start dancing and yelling. "YES IM FREE!" I yell running to the office. When I walk in nobody is there so I decide to leave a note.

_"Sonic didn't feel good and had to go home, I hope you understand,  
Mrs Hawthorne (Hey its my fanfic people I can do whatevah I want :3)_

I print the note in the best hand writing that Mrs Hawthorne does. And it worked perfectly. Now I can ditch school and see Tails. He told me he was going to the mall with Blaze and Cream, since Cream was the only person who would ditch with him, and Blaze might be sad for some reason. He didn't tell us why so I want to go see them. I also haven't seen Silver in a while and Knuckles said he was on Vacation. I rush out of school at my super high speed. I go to the mall but something is blocking the entrance.

I was surprised who it was. Scourge and a Silver, red eyed hedgehog.

* * *

**Silver: why couldn't Knuckles get kidnapped he's really annoying!?**

**Knuckles: Hey! That's because I need to stay here for little Tikal! **

**Me: SHUT UP THATS IN LATER CHAPTERS! FUCK YOU SPOILER ALERT**

**Tails: Oh cmon we all knew that was going to happened!**

**Tikal: Oh well... I wanted Shadow... No offense Knuckles its because when we kissed on the truth or dare chapter you touched my boobs...**

**Shadow: Knuckles you pervert!**

**Knuckles: I couldn't help it! I was in the moment...**

**Me: LIKE IT OR NOT YOU AND KNUCKLES ARE GOING OUT! :L But In a different story Im writing its Shadow and you :3**

**Remember I like a lot of reviews, follows and Favourites so**

**PLEASE DO THAT :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Feed me those Follows, favourites and Reviews! :D**

* * *

(Still Sonic's POV)

I stop running to watch Scourge and Silver wreck the mall and blocking the entrance. What is Silver doing helping him!? There must be something up. They are facing the other way so they don't see me. I crept through one of the holes in the wall of the mall. I look at the giant egg shaped robot that the two are standing on. Must be one of eggmans old robots. Blasting cannons everywhere, explosions here and there. People screaming and running away. I look at the arms with the hands clenched together with Tails and Cream in them.  
But where is Blaze? They said she was coming with them no matter what. I picture her inside the robot with Silver forced to kill her or torture her... Or even worse.

I charge at the robot at full speed in a ball form. I hit it as hard as I can but it doesn't work. It always works with his robots! There's a big loud thud but not as loud as the explosions but loud enough to hear. The robot turns around on his wheels. Also turning the two hedgehogs around.

"Ha! Sonic you idiot! You cant destroy this robot! After all Your two little friends did help me" He yelled down to me smirking. Holding up Cream and gesturing to Silver. My mouth drops open but I close it right away. He shoots me but I dodge it. His robot maybe hard to defeat but its very slow. This may sound a bit stupid but it might work. I take out my phone while dodging the bullets. I call everyone on my contacts list to come help. Its 3 so they must be out school by now. shoots me but misses about 10 times and starts to get frustrated

"SILVER USE YOUR POWERS NOW!" He yells at him. Powers? He obeys him and his hands start glowing and before I notice Im floating. That must be the secret they were trying to hide! I get pulled closer to the two hedgehogs floating before them.

"Soon... Your little Amy will be mine, and all of you will bow before me" He said. "Throw him!" He commands Silver. What did he just say!? No way he is getting Amy!  
I get thrown onto the wall and I already feel so weak. I cant fight the force Silver is doing. I get back to the two hedgehogs and collapse to the ground at their feet. I get picked up by the arm and I cant move.

"Not so strong now?" Scourge said and threw me inside the robot. When I land I almost black out but I see Blaze tied up to the chair. I run to her dizzy and try my best to untie her. Once I do I collapse again but she holds me up. She lays me gently on the ground and lets me fall asleep, assuring me she will protect me the best she can. The room is a small dark room where the ladder goes up to the top of the robot. There's no lights or anything. No furniture. Nothing.

Blaze's POV

It must be hard for him to sleep because of all the noise and chaos. But eventually he does. I hear more yelling and screaming. I curl up in the corner and shut my eyes and cover my ears. I hear noises coming closer to me like footsteps. I look up and it's  
Silver.

Tikal POV

Me and everyone else were walking home and got a text message saying the same thing at the same time from Sonic. He says he needs help but I know just what to do.

"Guys? I need to tell you something" I say to all of them. "You know that one month where there was Chaos running around the city and broke the master emerald?" I ask. The all nod. "Well..." I continue. "One time when I was sleeping I encountered him and he protected me. Maybe we could get him to help us?" I wait for their decision.

"Hell no!" Shadow snaps after all the silence. "How do you know he is just trying to gain your trust!?"

"Because! After all he did he just wanted happiness! He was always alone. After the chao like Cheese, they made him happy, trust me" I tell him.

"I agree with Tikal, even if he did break the master emerald" Knuckles said. Cream and Rouge nod in agreement.

"Fine... But that faker owes me one for helping him" Shadow scoffs.

"Ok shush so I can summon him" I say, and they do. We all sit down and I close my eyes. I think of Chaos and when they open he appears. Everyone gasps, because of his creepy form. But they don't seem too scared like they used too.

"Ok lets go" I say. I start running to Knuckles' Car and they all follow including Chaos.

"Not everyone can fit!" Tails stated.

"That's why were using your car" Rouge said.

"No! Your going with Knuckles! You always get makeup all over it!" Tails protests.

"Guys! That doesn't matter right now! We have to help Sonic!" Knuckles said. "Now get in a freaking car!" He yells angrily. We run into the two cars but Rouge is left there and decides to fly.

When we get there Rouge lands so gracefully. We look around to see where Sonic is.

"Over there!" Cream said pointing at the smoke coming out of the mall. There's a giant robot from Eggman there.

"Eggman!? I thought he was done doing this!" Knuckles said angrily.

"I know..." Tails agreed. We start running to the mall entrance that isn't blocked. On the other side of the mall we see Scourge on top of the robot.

"What the hell!?" We all yell. He starts shooting and shooting and shooting lasers all over the place. I hear a cry of agony. I look where the sound is coming from and it was Cream. Tails rushes over to her and carries her to a different area.

"YOU BASTARD!" Rouge yells. She charges at him with a spin kick. Scourge gets hit but holds onto Rouges leg taking her down with him. Soon I hear her scream in pain. She doesn't come out to show herself. But Scourge comes back up controlling the robot still shooting. Before I know it, the laser is coming at me. I hear someone else scream though. He saved me...I see the victim fall to the ground in pain. KNUCKLES!

Blaze's POV

Im at Silvers feet and he stares down at me. I look at Sonic with all his bruises still passed out. I see Silver get out a gun and knife. My eyes widen in fear. He is about to stab me with the knife until I dodge it.

"Silver stop it!" I say almost about to cry. He swipes again but I kick the knife out of his hand and beside Sonic. He holds out the gun straight towards me. (Btw Blaze already had her cast off if you were wondering) "Silver please don't do this! I love you!" I yell crying. He puts his gun down but still pointing at my legs. Like he finally remembers me. He closes his eyes and pulls the trigger. I hear a boom and a pain in my leg. The last words I hear yell my name as I collapse to the ground and everything goes dark.

Sonics POV

I wake up from a boom. I look and there's blood everywhere with Blaze laying in the pool of blood. I see Silver dropping his gun screaming her name. I look at his eyes and they aren't red anymore. They are the normal golden eyes. I hear him sniffle a bit while he tries to wake Blaze up by shaking her. I put my hand on his shoulder in sympathy. I don't know what to say. I don't even know what happened.

"We will get him back for this" I say. He nods and looks at Blaze one more time before going up the ladder back to Scourge. When we get up we see everyone on the ground either crying or passed out. I clench my hands. Scourge is gone, ran away. We'll get him for this. They all look fine. Its just Blaze, Rouge and Knuckles that looks serious. I soon see Tails and Chaos come in the bloody scene. They look devastated, Tails even has some Blood on him but no wounds. Me and Silver jump down from the robot and walk to them. We talk about what happened and I take a glance at everyone. Even Shadow is down. Silver goes back to the room with Blaze and carries her out.

Minutes later the ambulance comes. They take everyone to the hospital. Everyone is okay like I expected... Except Rouge, Blaze and Knuckles...

* * *

**Ooohh lala! Drammmmaa!**

**RE READ THE WORDS UNDER THE CHAPTER! **

**:3**

**Ok So I might do a chapter based on what happened to me since this is suppose to be dramatic.**

**Probably the next one. **

**Cause it just scares me so much. So Bye!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18**

* * *

Tails' POV

Everyone is out of the hospital. Rouge even just got out today. That's what I heard, I just haven't seen the others ever since that disaster, but I did see Cream. The laser just gave us a sharp pain that feels like it last forever, paralyzing us for a bit. But it hurt like hell. Me and her are waiting in the hospital for everyone to see Knuckles and Blaze. I see Rouge walk in limping with some scratches, but her face looks so clean and untouched. She sits on the chair taping on the chair arm with her fast little fingers. She looks pretty desperate just to knock down Blazes door the way she is staring at it. They have gotten pretty close ever since Blaze twisted her ankle. I hear then giggling in the night when we sleep over at Tikal or Creams house. None of us say anything.

Everyone else comes in and they all look untouched. I still don't see why Knuckles got so badly injured he just got shot by a laser like us. But I think were about to find out. The nurse lets us come in Knuckles room since they are still doing test on Blaze.

Knuckles POV

I see a group of people walk into the room. They look at me from the door way. One girl echidna runs up to me hugging me, kind of hurting my bruises. Wait... How the hell did I get here!?

"Knuckles! Are you okay?" She asks hugging me, it almost sounds like she is going to cry. Well, I guess that's my name then. I don't respond and everyone looks at me funny. I see the nurse come in and takes a blue hedgehog out of the room. I hear them chatting quietly.

Sonic's POV

The nurse said Knuckles may not remember anything for a couple of weeks. No wonder he was in for so long. I felt terribly bad about it. Next time I see Scourge he is going to die. I go back in the room and tell them all but Knuckles seemed to be a bit distracted by something else to listen. Visiting hour is about to end. We have to go to school, we woke up this early just to see them.

Tikal's POV  
Im so shocked that Knuckles got amnesia because of me. He took the blow for me, I wish it was me not him.

When I finally get to school I see a new student in my class. The teacher introduces him as Ronald. Something about him seems weird. I keep catching me staring at me during class. When class ends Rouge comes up to me and said Ronald wants to go out with me. Im kind of scared because whenever a guy asks me out I just don't know what to do. I ignore the question and run to the hallway to my locker. Why does he like me!? Cause Im pretty or something? He doesn't even know me, hasn't even talked to me.

"Is that a no!?" Rouge yells from the other end of the hallway.

"Yes!" I yell back.

"So your going out with him!?" She yells again.

"No! I am not going out with him!" I answer back. Rouge walks away and nods. I see her talking to Ronald. Ronald looks pretty hurt, and mad.

After school I missed the bus so I walk. I walk around the school and hear footsteps behind me. When I turn around they are gone. I start to get creped out and start running. I run at the corner when I get slammed into the wall by someone. It was Ronald. He was a green echidna but looked nothing like Knuckles. I let out a yelp but he covers my mouth. He starts yelling at me but I cant make out what he is saying (1. I don't know what he would say, 2. If I did it will include ALOT of swearing)

Over all the yelling I hear a friendly voice yell out to me.

"Let her go" He said. I try to see behind Ronald and its Shadow. Ronald lets me go stepping closer to Shadow trying to intimidate him.

"Or what?" Ronald asked. I see Shadow looking at me like I should be running.

"This" Shadow quickly punched him in his stomach and tripped him. I start running as fast as I can with Shadow's grip on my arm. He runs so fast I can barely keep up. I look back and Ronald is getting up running after us. We run into a near by small forest where Shadow decides to use his Chaos emerald to teleport us.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He commands. I blush a bit when he said that. We soon get teleported with a flash. We end up at the hospital where everyone else already is. They say Blaze is ready for visitors. The doctor lets only 5 of us in at a time. Tails, Rouge, Sonic, Cream, and Amy go first.

Amy's POV (Sorry Ill add more SonAmy things cause its kind of focused on Silver and Blaze right now so sorry)

Blaze looks perfectly fine. It must have not been the gun with the bullets. She takes the blanket off her leg and we see a scar.

"I just had surgery so..." She said quietly.

"It doesn't look too bad. Does it hurt a lot?" Cream asks.

"Not much anymore" She answers.

"That's good" Rouge sighs with relief.

"Yea, I get out of the hospital in 2 weeks. Maybe 1." Blaze said.

"Good because that's when were going to see Catching Fire for Creams birthday." I said excitedly.

"Yea... Yay..." Sonic said lazily.

"I cant wait!" Tails and Blaze yelled at the same time.

"Ok then... We have to go now" Sonic said.

"Ok. Visit me everyday?" She asks Rouge on her way out.

"Of course bestie" She replies waving out the door.

Nobody POV

They leave Blaze with a half smile on her face. She picks up a book and starts reading it. She sees Silver walk in. She doesn't notice him not expecting for any more visitors.

* * *

**Running out of ideas on this. Writers block! O_O**

**I also want request for new stories please!**

**I may make Christmas and Halloween tales on Sonic, angel beats, Mario... so yea. :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Nobody POV

Cream, Amy, Tikal and Rouge were hanging out at Rouges house. Cream and Amy were watching they're favourite show "The Next Step" (It's a real show and it's my fav too 3 MAKES DANCING SO DRAMATIC O_O) They kept yelling at the TV at the dramatic parts.** (If you don't want spoilers go to the next bold printing)**

"NO DANIEL BROKE HIS ANKLE!" Cream yelled almost crying. "NOW HE CANT GO TO REGIONALS! HE AND GISELLE CANT DANCE TOGETHER!" She buried her face in her hands.

"OH HELL NO! EMILY YOU CANT BE CRAWLING BACK WHEN ELITE WAS GONNA KICK YOU OUT ANYWAY! YOU RUINED ELDON AND MICHELLE!" Amy yells angrily, throwing a pillow at the TV.

"JILEY (James+Riley) IS BETTER THEN ELDON AND MICHELLE! AND NOW BETHANY AND AMANDA ARE ALL OVER JAMES!" Cream said with sadness and anger.

"Poor, Daniel, he is crying... OH, WEST, YOU BADASS!" Amy yells back. Rouge walks in with a emotionally wrecked Tikal.

**(Ok if you were looking for when the spoilers end read now ;3)**

"GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rouge yells. Tikal is sobbing on Rouges shoulder.

"How about you watch the show and try not to yell at the screen" Amy said.

"I don't want to watch your stupid show! I have to clean the house and Tikal is crying so much cause of Knuckles and you guys are making a mess of the living room!" Rouge lectures.

"Sorry Rouge, we'll help" Cream said in her usual sweet, shy voice.

"Thank you" She said sincerely. Cream goes to get the laundry basket to pick up all the clothes left around the house. She sings a song to herself:

_"I was always walking alone  
When I looked back, everyone was far away  
Nevertheless, I walked on  
That was my strength  
'I'm not afraid of anything anymore'  
Or so I whisper to myself..._

_Someday, people will be alone  
And only live on within memories  
So that I can even love and laugh at loneliness  
I'll fight  
I won't show my tears_

_I was always walking alone  
A cliff was waiting for me at my destination  
Nevertheless, I walked on  
For the proof of my strength  
A strong wind blows against me"_

She sings some parts and hums the others. She thought of Tails, he was getting too busy for her. With his school projects and his experimental gadgets. She sighs and keeps putting the clothes away. Little did she know, Tikal was listening to her from the other room. Tikal smiled and kept swiping and tidying things, still listening to her sing the rest of the song. Cream didn't sound like a professional but she didn't sound bad either. She couldn't help but the school talent show. She knew Sonic was going in with a band but with who? Maybe even Tikal will do it, but it was unlikely because of her stage fright.

When they were finished cleaning up they had to go home. They had fun though spending time together and talking.

Tikal's POV

I wake up and rub my eyes from the daze. I sigh... I hate Mondays! I put in my diamond and gold stud earrings in and slip on my black skinny jeans, they have square studs on my thighs in random strips. I slip on my pink sweater with a monster face on it and punk rock doodles on the sleeves. I automatically stick my hands in the pockets like I always do.

I get to class and see the new seating arrangements. 4 desk together in a square. I see my seat right away and sit down. I wait for everyone else in my group to come but the only person who comes is Blaze.

"Looks like were beside each other" She smiled at me, I smile back. My bite my lip as Shadow sits across from me. The last person comes and its Ronald. I bite my lip harder as anger and fear floods me. Me and Shadow exchange glances at him and each other. Blaze just keeps fidgeting with her pencil. I look across the room trying to ignore the fact that Ronald sits there. I see Knuckles takes a seat on the section beside us, and the others are together as I expected. The teacher then notices Blaze is taller then me and I can hardly see the white board. She switches us so now I am sitting across from Ronald. I'm kind of disappointed and try to keep my face expressionless. Everyone watches and some make faces like they know what happened. They know he keeps asking me out every day and now he's violating me. Some look disgusted and feel bad for me, the others are happy for Ronald so I can get annoyed.

Our teacher keeps talking and I keep catching Ronald stare at me, I stare at him back and he looks away after 10 seconds. At the corner of my eye I see Shadow staring at us. I blink a couple times and look back at the board and cant help what's going to happen next.

I think of me kissing Knuckles. How it felt. Then I think of Shadow. Always Chilled and calm. How it feels when I'm close to him.

The teacher calls my name several times and I finally snap out of it.

"Tikal, What's the answer?" She asks.

I stare at the board not even understanding what happened. I look at Shadow and Blaze. I see Shadow mouth the answer to me.

"Umm... 167?" I ask quietly.

"Correct... Your lucky this time." She smirks at me a bit, in a joking way.

After class ends I try to carry all my books to my locker. I see Ronald get up and stay where I am not to move, and walk out with him. He leans in closer to my ear and whispers in a seductive voice. I feel his hands about to touch my arm but he doesn't.

"Day Dreaming about me?" I shiver a bit when he walks away. He's such a creep. I rush out of the class when I meet up with Shadow by his locker on my way out.

"What were you day dreaming about?" He asks. He doesn't try to sound seductive or say it in an insult tone.

"Nothing" But I lied. Maybe I do have feelings for Shadow. But we can never be...

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I didn't make one in so long I was really busy.**

**Anyway Im going to be making a Christmas themed one**

**And the new years special will be The Season Finale!**

**I will also be making Season two of this book and Announce it in the last chapter so you guys can check that out! 3**

**So see ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Amy's POV

I panic walking to school with my stomach in knots. My essay is due today and our teacher is very strict. I see Sonic and Sally on the hill together. They sit on the bench with sticks making swirls and drawings in the mud. Sonic and I hardly hang out anymore as we used too. I remember when he kisses me but we were never really dating. When they leave, laughing away I go to the bench making sure they don't see me and look at the drawings they left. I was right. Some swirls, heart drawings and doodles, and snow flakes from the sky start raining down on me. The first snow fall of the winter. The first snow flake hits my tongue as I stick it out. I see them get stuck to my light pink coat with a fur hood. I follow the hearts on the dirt to "S+S" I frown a bit but try not to think about it. Christmas is in 18 days, I shouldn't be so sad. I run down the hill before the bell rings and make it into class. A different teacher comes in instead of Mr. Marks. Our class cheers a bit but the teacher ignores us when he goes up to the board.

Sonic's POV

I look at Amy in class, remembering how I kissed her and Im going out with Sally now. Sally was always the girl I wanted to date but along the way Amy was so sweet. But Sally is the girl of my dreams now.

After school Sally goes home early. I run to catch up with Amy to the bus stop.

"Hey Ames."

"Sonic" She saids bitterly. She must know... She starts walking at a fast pace, and I know she is trying to avoid me. I think I'm going to give her some time alone until she wants to actually talk to me. I walk to the bus, brushing off what happened. I sit beside my best buddy. Tails on the bus.

"What's up with you and Amy? You guys don't look friendly" The muscles on Tails face loosen at me saying that,

"Not friendly at all..." He said turning away to look out the window. And he's right. Me and Amy, can never be more then friends...

Maybe not friends anymore.

* * *

**Christmas Eve...**

Rouge's POV

Everyone is coming to my house for a little party tonight. Knuckle head is already here acting like its his own house with his feet up on the sofa. I walk over to him and roughly push them off. Of course he puts them back on again. I give up with him.

Soon everyone arrives and half of them are at the dining table just talking and eating snacks, like shrimp. The boys and Sally are at the bar... WHEN DID I INVITE SALLY?! And some of the girls are just in the guest room giggling louder then anyone. I sit on the couch not noticing Knuckles come toward me to sit beside me. I start to feel hot and sweaty when he comes near me and my heart racing so loud... He can hear it? I feel like I have feelings for him now. But that wont make me stop him and Tikal, if he really loves her. That's only what jealous idiots do like what Sally did to Sonic and Amy. She had to show so much skin on her to get Sonic interested... Why do boys always fall for it? Are they just that desperate for sex like that sometimes?

"I'm surprised your no drunk yet" I say to him, teasingly.

"I'm surprised you haven't kicked Sally out yet" He teases back.

"Since when did I hate Sally?" I ask.

"Don't play innocent" He smirks. "You put glue in her purse." He chuckles a bit. All of a sudden I feel dizzy. When did I do that? Before I know it Im leaning towards him with my eyes half closed. He puts his hand on my shoulder to steady me. "You okay, Rouge?" He asks, but all I hear it echoes and everyone screaming. I snap back to reality, embarrassed.

"Yea... Sorry" I stutter. I look away out the window behind us. I start to watch it snow. Im mesmerized by the snow fall I forget hes beside me. I feel a hand guide my cheek to face Knuckles. His hand. I try not to smile or blush. My eyes flutter tiredly. He then guides my head up the ceiling where a missile toe hangs. I don't care if people see me. Not even Tikal. If she does I just hope it doesn't make her hate me.

Amy POV

Im in the guest room with Cream and Blaze. Theres knocks on the door and I see Tikal a bit sad.

"Knuckles and Rouge kissed..." She saids quietly. She sits beside me and I put my arm around her to comfort her as a friend. She must really like him if shes this sad and cried the whole time we were cleaning Rouges house.

"Join the club, girl." I say.

"What happened to you?" Blaze asks.

"Sonic and Sally" I mumble louder then I meant to. But it feels good to say it.

"I know what to make you guys feel better" Blaze saids smiling. She looks at Cream like shes telling her something with her eyes. Cream goes to the radio and turns on a sound and puts the volume up high.

_Goodbye, I don't wanna feel the need to hear your voice,_

_Goodbye, I don't wanna feel the need to see your face_

_I cant live with all of these things I would say_

_I cant live with all of these things I would say!_

Cream and Blaze stand up and I notice shes in her pjs, purple pjs that match and a short robe. Cream stands up too but in a Christmas skirt and a golden tank top. They take Tikal and I's hands and stand us up. They start jumping around and dancing, and singing to the song. I hear Tikal start singing beautifully. I start singing too.

_Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye!_

_Like the first time!_

_Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye!_

_Like the first time!_

_You never really knew me never ever, never ever saw me_

_Saw me like they did_

_You never really loved me _

_Loved me like they did_

I get caught up in the song, thinking about Sonic. Like our relationship. The song ends and I do feel better. And it looks like Tikal does too. I cant help but smile but always feel like someone heard everything. Like they heard my thoughts...

* * *

**Sorry I got caught up in Christmas so I didn't make any chapters for a while x3 Ill try to make 3 cause its midnight right now and I need to hurry before New Years!**

**So see yea! I wonder whats going to happen with Tikal and Amy and Rouge maybe... WAIT I ALREADY KNOW I WRITE THIS STORY XP**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Amy POV

I wake up on the floor with blankets and pillows, the room looks dark. It's Christmas morning I just realize. But nobody else is in here but me. I walk slowly and quietly down stairs. One stair creaks and I hesitate to take the next. I go down anyway and half hiding behind the corner of the wall. I then come out when I see Rouge sitting there having coffee. For a moment I was getting crept out.

"Merry Christmas. Did you have a good sleep?" She asks.

"You too... And Yea but..." I pause thinking of how I am going to ask this. Where is everyone? What happened? How come I'm still the only one here? "What happened last night? I don't remember the blankets and pillows, me falling asleep there"

"After you guys sang that song Sonic and Shadow were outside of the room eavesdropping. When the song was done Sonic stormed in and got mad. When I went to the bar to talk to Tails when I saw Sally crying. I heard yelling. Arguing upstairs so I rushed up and saw Sonic trying to hurt someone, and Shadow holding him back. Knuckles and Silver heard and came up to help while Tails comforted Sally. I still don't know what they were arguing about or what made Sally cry." She said. "Next thing you know... You were passed out on the ground. We had to wait for Sonic to calm down. Its like he wanted to hurt you or was just mad." She explains.

"Oh..." I let out a bit disappointed about the events.

"Hey its okay, its Christmas. And atleast Cream is still here, she saw everything with Blaze." She assures me.

"Why isn't Blaze here then?"

"She had to go to a emergency thing with Silver. I'm sure they are alright." Its silent before I can say anything else. Then Cream walks in, a pretty light pink night gown with pink ribbons in her ears, like how she used to dress. She did look a bit old for that style since she gotten very tall with a "women" figure. Even Tails grew a bit but a tiny bit taller then her.

She comes in with a green blue white and pink designed tray and lays me down on the other couch and puts the tray on my lap.

"Thank you" I say and she smiles cheerfully. I hear a knock on the door and know it has to be someone I know. Its Knuckles I can tell because when he knocks the sharp points on his knuckle gloves make a weird sound on the window. He opens the door himself and has some presents with Shadow helping him carry it. Im surprised they are even doing this. They put them on the floor and Cream goes to sort whose presents are whose. She gives me 6 presents and Rouge 7, and the left overs are for her. Im so happy I have friends like this on Christmas Day.

* * *

Knuckles POV

(Later in the day)

I know I kissed Rouge but we were under the missile toe, I just got caught up in the moment. Im walking to Tikal's house, to see if shes okay. I mean... I don't know if she likes me but I think she does. I knock on the door with my glove off. Nobody answers but the door is unlocked. I hear music and walk in quietly.

_Bang bang the gun rang in my head again  
The light it shines, nobody sees it.  
Are birds circling over my head yet?  
Theyre bitter pattern... It draws my haloooo_

Sounds like Tikal is singing. But its dark in the house like nobody is home. She's so passionate.

_Here your light as a ghost  
On my mind you weigh the most  
Like a country at war,  
trading towns and keeping score  
_

_I can see your head in the crowd  
like the sun through the clouds  
Your always turning me inside out!  
But it falls through the cracks in the glass  
When you move it too fast  
And the time turns inside out!  
But the moral isn't lost on me  
I know Ill never see the liighhtt..._

Now I just want to leave. I walk fast- But quietly out the door and close it as silently as I can. I get out my phone and start running to the community center by Tikals house. I can still hear the song in my head.

_Ding dong the wrong song in my brain again  
I know who be at the door  
Spin spin, end up right back where I begin  
The record shatters on the floor  
Oohh..._

_Theres a love in my mind  
It's a different but familiar kind  
Theres a kiss in the cup  
youll be there to pick it up.  
_

_If I was brave, If I was stronger  
Would you hold the camera longer?  
If I burn it to the ground  
If I fall do I make a sound?  
If I fall do I make a sound?_

I text Tikal to come to the centre and she replies a simple: Okay. She gets here in 5 minutes, but she only lives across from it. I wait outside and she leans on the wall beside me.

Tikal's POV

Knuckles stands in front of me, and I know what he is going to talk to me about. I wait for him to start talking and think of what I am going to answer. My palms get sweaty of how nervous I am.

"I didn't mean to kiss Rouge..." He says.

"How come you did then?" I ask.

"We were under the missile toe... But I like you." He says. "No one else but you." I blush a bit but I try to hide it by turning my face away. He touches my cheek and I notice he isn't wearing his gloves. I cant help but turn my face towards him when he touches my cheek.

"Arent you guys dating?" I say and I brush his hand off my cheek. I see his friendly face go away and he looks hurt I would say that. It must have been the way that I said it.

"Yea but... Ill break up with her" He saids. I stop leaning on the wall. Im shocked someone would even do that for me. But I know its not right. It makes me feel happy he would but he just cant.

"No." I stutter out. "If you break up with her... Then you will ruin everything for all of us..."

"What am I suppose to do?" He asks.

"Stay with her... If you dump her she will be heart broken." I want to cry at the situation. I don't hate Rouge or anybody I just have mixed feelings... Its all silent I look at the ground and stare at it until everything goes away. Soon everything is out of my mind the more I stare. I jump when I suddenly feel both of his cold hands from the winter go to my cheeks and then his warm lips on mine. Im against the wall and I don't know what I feel anymore about him. This kiss was real. Not like the one at truth or dare. Before I know it my arms are around him, hugging him. He stops after 8 seconds and looks at my eyes, were nose to nose. I push him away when I realized what just happened.

"Im sorry... I-I..." I feel like I cant even talk, like his lips made mine numb. "We cant do this..." I walk away and his hand grabs my wrist.

"So, its never happening?" He asks. My eyes feel wet like Im about to cry but I don't look at him.

"I don't know... But not right now..." I say quietly only he can hear. He lets go of my hand and I run home with tears flying from my face. Me and Knuckles can never be.

* * *

So sad :c

Anyway I forgot to mention the song that was in Chapter 20 was not own or written by me. It was by Tegan and Sarah called Goodbye Goodbye.

And the song in this chapter was Inside out by Andrew Austin. So I do not own any of those songs.

Merry Christmas guys! Not Merry for 2 people though... xP


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

(Still Tikal's POV)

I try not to cry loud and run faster. Im not running home, I don't know where. Somewhere peaceful. I remember the place where Blaze showed me one time, the route she walks to school with the magnolia trees, but its winter it wont have the pink beautiful petals. I don't know where to go. I get deep into town and see a coffee shop, when most of my tears are gone and washed away. I go in the coffee shop and get some hot chocolate. I hope my face isn't red from crying. But people might think its from the cold. I take tiny sips of the coffee and notice I am the only one here. Its Christmas they are probably celebrating while Im here alone. The person behind the bar leans on the table and talks to me like Im lonely. I order a small donut ring and in 2 minutes they come with it. I eat half of it and walk out throwing the rest in the garbage can. I didn't keep track of time and its getting dark. The town looks so different, I have never been out alone at night here. It makes me feel unsafe.

It snows harder and harder and the coffee shop just closed. I am lost. Im cold, lonely, sad on Christmas. I look up at the sky and see the northern star. I find a corner of a wall by an alley and sit there with my head on my knees. I know its unsafe to be here... I would leave if I could. I hear footsteps and the snow making squishy sounds at each foot step. I keep looking at the ground and then feel my arms, hair, legs and my back wet from snow. More people walk by but only 2 groups of friends. I sigh and want to cry again. Wishing Knuckles was here with his warm lips on mine.

"Tikal?" A familiar deep voice calls my name. I look up and its Shadow.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. I sigh and hesitate to talk and look to the ground. He helps me up and I feel like I never been this close to him before. "Your all wet and cold..." He takes off his coat and he has a big warm looking sweater under it. He puts the coat on me and I realize I didn't even come out with a coat, just a long sleeve shirt. I want to cry at how thankful I am for him being here. "So what are you doing here?" He asks. His arm is around me and he thinks I don't notice it but I want to keep it there.

"I got lost..." I say quietly.

"What?" He asks not hearing.

"Its a long story..." I say. I know I'm still crying but quietly. I hope he doesn't notice but he's focused on what's in front of him. I feel dizzy and tired of walking for so long. I sniffle by accident and now I know he notices.

"Why are you crying?" He asks.

"I said its a long story" I joke trying to make him think Im not crying. I almost trip but he catches me by the arm and waist. I blush again but I know that I cant date Knuckles or Shadow. He leads me to his house that is by the corner and the street it pure black except for the street lights. I get inside and its different then I expected. He lets me lay down on the couch and lets me watch tv. He sits down on the floor beside the couch but he still makes himself look tall.

"What happened?" He asks me. I then notice myself go from laying down to sitting.

"Nothing." I say simply.

"I know its not nothing."

I stand up and so does he. He gets closer to me.

"What happened?" He said more demanding.

"Nothing I said." He sighs frustrated.

"Okay... You don't have to tell me but..." He pauses and holds my hand. "If you want you can anytime. Anything you need." His voice is so kind sounded. My heart aches for him and to just tell him everything and spend my life with him.

"Well... I need a place to stay for the night" I say quietly.

"You can sleep in my bed. Ill sleep on the floor" He said it like its not a big deal. But it is for him to be this kind. I never even seen him this kind to anyone else. Not Rouge, not Cream, not any girls who are so sweet and nice to him, especially not the boys.

"Thank you..." I say and my eyes flutter like I am going to fall asleep. I start tilting and he stables me. Before I know it he is carrying me to his bed. He puts the blanket over me and everything is dark.

Shadow POV

Just like that she is sweetly asleep. I go to the door when I hear a knock and its Sonic. I bet he has finally calmed down. I just don't know what made him go off like that.

"Hey, Shad" He saids and walks in and plops on the couch.

"Don't call me that" I say lazily.

"Fine, Emolicious" He smirks. I know I look Emo and Goth... BUT THATS HOW I WAS BORN!

"Tikal went missing and everyone is worried." He said.

"She's here." I say and sit beside him.

"What did you do to her?" He asks.

"Nothing! I just found her out in the cold without a sweater and jacket so I took her here. Shes sleeping."

"Where?"

"In my bed"

"WHY!? I thought she liked Knuckles"

"Not in that way!" I get frustrated at how dumb he is sometimes.

"Okay, Okay... But I thought you liked her... Doesn't it bug you?"

"Why should it bug me. I should care less about love" I say looking down.

"Cause Rouge and Knuckles kissed, then rumour has it, Tikal went missing after Knuckles kissed her at the community center this afternoon. Now shes scared and worried she ran away" That's what happened... Poor girl her heart must be broken.

Me and Sonic talk for a while and he then leaves after an hour.

I hear sniffling and crying from my room. I rush there to see whats wrong and she is up and crying and its 11:00 PM.

"Sorry... I had a nightmare..." Must have been a bad one.

"Okay... Good night..." I say. I know she wont have bad dreams and Im sleeping in the guest room.

Tikal POV

"Wait." I ask him before he leaves. He looks at me puzzled of me needing anything. "Can you... Stay with me...?" Im nervous to ask that. He might think I'm a total weirdo. He hesitates to speak and I feel stupid for asking that.

"OK..." He saids and comes to lay beside me. Its not like we are having sex... But I hope no one finds out about this. I go closer then I meant to and I lay my head on his chest... His bear chest (With fur of course). At least he is wearing pants. But they are soft smooth black track pants. I feel his arm wrap around me and his hand on my back pulling me closer and securing me. I feel warm, warmer then Knuckles lips. But I have to stop thinking about that. I don't belong with him. But I don't know about Shadow now...

Do I love him?

* * *

**I had fun writing those last 2 chapters cause I love drama/love x3**

**More sonic and amy coming up in the next chapter. The season is almost over! Remember, New years season finale. I will release another season but it will be in a story and it will be a similar title but here are some choices of the title it will be on, also adding: Season 2 at the end of the title SEANDB stands for Summer Ends a New Drama Begins.**

**A. Christmas Break over, a new Love (Season 2)  
B. Drama and Love Begins (Season 2)  
C. Same title with Season 2 at the end.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Knuckles POV

Sonic rushes in and explains everything to us. I wonder what they are doing. I put my arm around Rouge and she lays her head on my shoulder. Did Shadow do anything to her? Are they having a moment? No, I cant be thinking of Tikal like this when I am dating Rouge. Rouge gets up to call her parents and tell them she's okay.

Shadow POV

I wake up and the morning light blinds me. I let my eyes adjust for a bit and rub them with the extra hand that isn't on Tikal's back. I look at her and move her hair out of her face. I notice her lips that have been kissed before. Her eyes flutter open and she lifts her head from my chest. She and I look in each others eyes until one of us says something.

"You should go take a shower. Im going to go out for food." I say.

"Thanks but what clothes am I going to wear?" She asks.

"My little sisters clothes (I know he was created by Eggman but I can do whatevah I want xP) They look like they could fit you"

"You have a sister?" She asks.

"I HAD a sister" I say.

"I'm sorry" She sighs.

"It's okay. She chose to do that." She didn't commit suicide. A more evil villain then Eggman. She had to go with him or let me die. Tikal gets up and goes to the bathroom and I pass her a towel. She closes the door and locks it and in seconds I hear the shower start.

I put my coat on and shoes, remembering she wore my coat. I go out and when I do I see Knuckles. He looks a bit mad and I know exactly why. Sonic must have told them.

"What the hell, Shadow!" He yells at me.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"What did you do to Tikal?!" He yells even louder.

"Nothing! Why do you people always think I did something!?"

"Because your Shadow!"

"Relax I didn't do anything to her"

No one POV

Knuckles whips his fist at Shadow leaving a mark on his cheek. Shadow then uses Chaos Control on him and Knuckles gets knocked to the ground. They continue to fight while Tikal is getting dressed into Shadow's sister's clothes. She hears yelling and screaming from outside and she rushes out fully dressed with her hair still wet. She puts up the hoodie of the sweater and looks so cute in it (x3).

"What are you doing!?" She yells at them, scared.

"Tikal!" Knuckles manages to yell out to her. Tikal rushes to them and stops the fight. She stays closer to Shadow then she does to Knuckles.

"Tikal what are you doing?" Knuckles asks. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't know how to answer.

"Just stop fighting" She says quietly.

"Fine..." Shadow mutters.

"Ill just leave now then." Knuckles said and he gets in his car and drives away without saying anything else.

Tikal's POV

I look at Shadow waiting for an explanation. He gets close and were face to face I look up at him, and he's slightly taller. I feel his heavy breaths against my face but I don't care. I feel his hand hold mine and his fingers slide between mine.

"He wanted to know why you were here. He got the wrong idea" He said. I knew that might have been the reason. But today I just want to stay with Shadow. I want to kiss him right now but I cant. I pull away from him and breaking the hand holding.

"I have to go" I say. But I don't know where. I don't know where I am. He must live far away.

"Do you even know how to get home?" He asks. He's right I don't.

"No..." I mutter.

"Ill take you home." I smile at him and blush a bit.

**Later in the day**

(Tikal POV)

When I walk to the door of my house and I face Shadow and he leans on the wall in the outside room. I walk fast towards him and a quick kiss on the cheek. Even I can see he's blushing. I wave goodbye and go inside. I lean against the door with the closed blinds and sigh happily. I get inside and nobody is home. My parents left a note on the fridge saying they will be out all night. When I walk further into my house I see Knuckles and Rouge at the door. Knuckles doesn't look happy to be here but Rouge is happy to see me. She hugs me and I hug back. Then the others come in but Shadow is gone. I welcome them in and Amy and Cream sit on both sides of me. Everyone is talking in different spots like another party. Like a welcome back party for me, I've just been found.

"I heard what happened with Shadow and Knuckles" Amy said making sure no one hears.

"Yea..." I say quietly.

"What were you even doing at Shadows house?" Cream asks.

"I thought you guys knew." I say.

"Well we don't know what you did" Amy said. Rouge joins in and asks me the same question. I can tell Rouge just wants gossip the way she said it. She gossips about love and drama a lot anyway. I'm just not going to give it to her. She gives up and Knuckles comes over with a drink for her. I don't like seeing them so sweet and I guess that's how Knuckles feels about me and Shadow. I just have to get over it.

"Isnt he sweet?" Rouge said happily.

"Yea sure" I say rolling my eyes, Cream and Amy giggle. Rouge leaves to go see Knuckles, Silver and Blaze.

"Guys don't tell anyone but I need to get this off my chest." I say quietly to Amy and Cream.

"Okay, Swear." Cream said holding out her pinky, jokingly as she used to do.

"Me and Shadow... Slept..." They look at me like Im crazy. "Together" I finish the sentence. They're eyes widen. "Not like that!" I say louder.

"Okay, Okay... But what about Knuckles?" Amy asks.

"Me and Knuckles cant do that" I reply.

Sonic comes over to Amy and I think Amy and Sonic are getting closer again. Amy gets up and goes with Sonic somewhere then I notice Sally isn't here. Did they break up? and Amy and Sonic are together?

Amy's POV

When we get upstairs, he stops in the hallway. "Can we just talk about it?" He asks.

"Theres nothing to talk about" I say without looking at him.

"If we did talk about it, what would happen?" He asks again.

"I don't know..." I say unsure.

"Then lets find out"

"Sonic." I say sternly. "Your dating Sally. Shes your girlfriend, remember? I don't want to talk about it anymore"

"Fine. Ill get out of your life then"

"I didn't mean it like that" I say quietly.

"No, its okay. Just forget it" He says walking downstairs. I clench my fist and stand there frozen. But Sally will hate me if they break up and she will know I had something to do with it. I don't want to wreck out new friendship. I like us being friends more then foes.

* * *

**Sorry this one took a while I am working on a new series...**

**It started out, I was on ROBLOX talking to my friends and then one of them reminded me of Pokémon and then one of them got the idea of making a movie and I could write a story about it on here, then record it after a while. So then I was reminded of a "tale" about Pokémon Diamond and Team Galactic with their evil plan to do something to the lake and legendary Pokémon. So Im now writing the story on this website and its going to include SOME romance and how I wish the show was like. **

**So I started watching the season with May in it and only the episodes with Drew in it cause, they are so cute in some of them. My favourite episode was "Who what when where Wynaut" and the one where May was SOOOO close to winning the grand festival for the 2nd time but lost. And then I think it was Drew picturing May feeling bad, because the first time he lost he was very sad too:**

**May sees Ash, Max and Brock in the hall way and she lets out a little Hello. and I lost it when Max said: Your the best sister ever. And she started crying and it just reminded me of Angel Beats, Episode 12 when she saw her bros and sis at the end so I almost cried. But May and Drew forever! 3**

**See ya later and check out my Pokémon fanfiction when it comes out in a couple of weeks. Or days... I no longer have writers block so It wont be long x3**


End file.
